


Oneshot Collection

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AI!Verse, AU, Angst, Centaurs, Crime!Verse, Demon!Verse, Dragon!Verse, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Entertainer!Verse, Fluff, Gladiator!Verse, Goodies, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mer!Verse, Mimic!Verse, Multiple Verses, Nursing, OC sparklings, Pirates!Verse, Pre-Earth Transformers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Scorpid!Verse, Sex Toys, Skulker!Verse, Sparklings, Spectre!Verse, Sticky Sex, Summoning, Undead!Verse, Vamp!Verse, Vampires, Werewolves, cyberwolf, cyberwolves, mechawolf, were!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 44,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Oneshots I've written on random/different verses of Jazz and Prowl. Most verses based on drawings I've done and posted on tumblr. Ratings range with each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Searece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/gifts).



> Beta read by Searece. Some stories also inspired by her.  
> Chapter Rated T for implied things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

“Well, what are we supposed to do? Do we just let him take them?” The Enforcer questioned his companion who had been silently staring at the four mechlets in front of them. 

The mechlets looked terrified, not knowing what was to become of them when one spoke out, “We didn’t know! How were we supposed to know those youngling tales were real?” The mechlets pleaded with their optics for the two mechs to understand when another spoke up, “What will happen to us?” The others looked back at their companion before gazing back up at the two Enforcers.

The Enforcer who had been speaking rubbed the back of his helm, not knowing how to tell the mechlets of their fates. He glanced over calling to his companion, “Prowl, would you mind doing the explaining?”

Prowl just glanced in his general direction before crossing his arms, staring back down at the younglings, “Those stories are told for a reason.” Prowl scrutinized each of them before grunting, “And I hope next time you won’t do something as asinine as this again.” He turned to head towards the door leading to their current problem.

The other Enforcer walked up to Prowl from behind when Prowl had stopped to stare at the door, “That’s not the explaining I meant and what do you mean by next time? Prowl! What are you doing?” His partner was nervous and fidgeting at the meaning behind Prowl’s words.

Prowl continued to stare at the door as he answered calmly, “I’m going to have a word with the Queen.” The Queen had graciously allowed them to speak to the mechlings before they were to be taken and had retreated to one of the berthrooms in the small apartment. He moved to ping the door before his partner could make another comment, and stepped through as the door sealed behind him.

“So have you finished your talk?” the Queen languidly lay across the lone berth in the center of the room.

“Yes,” Prowl responded stonily, he approached the berth so that he was standing at the foot of it.

The Queen tilted his helm, the grin on his face slipping, “I’ll be taking them then.” 

“No, you won’t,” was Prowl’s response as he crossed his arms looking down at the Queen who was now frowning up at him.

The Queen rose to better face Prowl while still sitting on the berth; he stared at the stoic Enforcer, frowning at his answer before tilting his helm and grinning, “Oh? You plan to take their place then?”

The Enforcer remained silent, holding his stance as he met the Queen’s visor. 

The Queen laughed at his silent answer, “But you know you only save one by doing this? Playing favorites are we?” His tail flicked out, feeling unnerved by the Enforcer’s stare, “So who will it be?”

“I know of you.”

The Queen’s laughter cut off at the other’s words, a solemn expression coming over his features, “Oh? And what do you know?” 

The air became tense between the two as they stared the other down, the Queen’s tail thumping against the berth in agitation at the Enforcer’s stoic expression, as he gave nothing away. “I know that you’re not just some Insecticon Queen but the Scorpid Queen. You lost your King to treason though I believe there is more to the story than what’s been recorded,” Prowl gave him an expectant look as he tilted his helm to the side.

The Queen’s armor flared out in threat-warning as his tail flared in agitation while he growled out, “…There may be, but that doesn’t concern you.”

Prowl’s lips twitched upward at the Queen’s reaction as he rested both servo’s onto the berth’s surface, “So here’s the deal, I give you four in exchange for these four.” He met the Queen’s stare as he’d stilled from his proposal. He watched as the other thought it over before his frame relaxed and leant closer to Prowl’s face.

“Why do this for them?” 

“You would turn them anyway. Why not have your own in their stead?” was Prowl’s simple response; he knew that the Queen’s response was a positive on the deal.

The Queen had locked optics with Prowl, searching for the answer when he started chuckling, “You didn’t tell them did you? They don’t know what I would have done yet you do and didn’t tell them.”

Prowl calmly watching the Queen laugh at what he’d done, finding a small bit of humor in it that the mechlings were probably terrified trying to figure out what would happen to them. 

“So you’ll give me four you say?” The Queen watched Prowl as he nodded before smiling and sensually stretching back onto the berth, “Then you best get to work, Officer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of Queen Jazz: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/78328755853


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl has an interesting Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated M
> 
> So this is also a Scorpid!Verse, but doesn't follow the first one. Some of these do have a follow up part, I'll note in each one if they do or not, because I'm posting in the order I wrote them.

It was the middle of the night when Prowl felt an added weight on his berth from behind him. He blearily unshuttered his optics to stare at the wall in front of him; his doorwings detected nothing behind him but he knew someone was there. His optics moved to stare at where his berth met the wall, where he knew he stored an energon dagger for situations like this.

He counted down in his helm before quickly grabbing the dagger and turning to face his intruder. He was met with an empty space. The energon dagger buzzed in his grasp as he looked around, doorwings up on high alert. Slowly he calmed down, self-defense protocols shutting down as he continued to sweep the room with his optics. 

Switching off the energon dagger, he moved to lie back down on his side, shuttering his optics to go back into recharge when he felt it. A caress to one of his doorwings, meaning they were behind him, against the wall he was facing earlier. His doorwing twitched at the contact as the caress moved over his shoulder, down his arm before moving to run down his side. 

Slowly turning, Prowl found himself below a slender black frame. The black frame smiled from his position hovering over Prowl, continuing the sensual caresses over his frame. Prowl rolled the rest of the way to lie on his back, oddly calm watching the other mech move to straddle his waist. 

The black mech swayed over Prowl while seated on his waist, moving in an odd sort of dance that had Prowl’s panel growing unexpectedly hot. The mech’s servos moved from over his helm to stroke down his own frame until they reached where his frame met Prowl’s, and caressed up the enforcer’s chest. The mech’s servos slid up to wrap around Prowl’s neck as he suggestively rocked back against the mech’s panel.

Prowl’s optics darkened with lust, completely forgetting that this mech was not supposed to be there and slid his panel back, letting his spike stab at the air right behind the mech’s aft. The black mech purred into Prowl’s neck cabling as he retracted his own panel.

Moving back up, the black mech worked his digits into his already wet valve, lubricant dripping down onto the base of Prowl’s spike. Prowl watched as the mech shoved three digits up his valve, stretching it wide as the mech moaned loudly. 

Wanting to just take the erotically moving mech, Prowl moved his servos to grab onto the mech’s sides.

The mech removed his digits from his dripping valve to lick at his lubricants before offering them to Prowl who took them eagerly into his mouth. Unnoticed by Prowl was the spiked tail the other possessed, which crept up to sink into the black mech’s valve. The black mech’s frame jerked slightly before relaxing back as the tail withdrew from his valve and he positioned himself over the enforcer’s spike.

Prowl, in his dazed state, caught onto the black mech’s actions and thrust up unexpectedly, startling the other into a silent scream. He watched as the black mech arched back with great flexibility, his valve easing around Prowl’s girth before sliding all the way down it. Prowl moaned at the heat around him as their pelvises touched. 

The black mech slowly slid up before dropping his hips back down, starting a slow yet harsh rhythm. Both moaned loudly with each grind of their equipment. Prowl, still in a haze, moved his servos to the other’s hips to control their rhythm, movements becoming more erratic as they both neared their climax.

The black mech screamed his release as a bundle of nodes was hit, Prowl shouting out shortly after. Still out of it, Prowl was startled into seeing stars as it felt like his spike was pulled deeper into the other, whose valve seemed to lock down around him, milking his spike of his transfluid. When the other’s valve finally did release him he felt completely drained and barely noticed the other move off of him before he fell into recharge. 

\--

Jerking upright from recharge, Prowl looked around confused. He could recall bits of memory of him interfacing with a nameless black mech, yet nothing seemed to be any different from when he went into recharge. Glancing over to the area he kept his energon dagger, he saw that it was still there when he knew that he had grabbed it at some point and had not put it back in its normal location. 

Continuing to glance around he found no trace of fowl play, was it all a dream? There was no mess left behind and everything else was just as normal.

He fell back, sighing to himself arm thrown over his optics, images of the black mech still fresh in his processor. “Well,” he decided, “at least it was a good dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've realized I should probably explain some things with the Scorpid!Verse if some(probably majority) readers are confused. If you've seen my images then you know the Scorpids have long Xenomorph-like tails. When it comes to their mating, the dominant one would use their tails to pierce their subordinate mates gestation chamber before interfacing; that's the only way they can be impregnated. It basically stops interspecies mating. Hopefully that clears up a few things.
> 
> Here's a picture of Scorpid Queen Jazz if anyone who hasn't seen it is wondering: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/78328755853 --same as last chapter


	3. Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated T Still in Scorpid Verse.
> 
> With warnings for nursing and odd placement of parts. If you've seen my drawings you'll know that Scorpid nursing pouches/teets are placed more where an animals would be, so it may be weird for some to read.
> 
> This would also take place much later on from Dream if it was a complete story and not fragments.
> 
> And for anyone wondering or that doesn't know; Scorpid Queen Jazz does not have a spike. It's more set in stone which mechs/femmes can carrie.

They both sat panting from their run, the sparkling in Jazz's arms looking around wide-eyed from the explosion they'd caused and had just fled.

The sound of fans trying to cool overheated frames was the only thing that could be heard amidst the fire crackling in the background. Both looked to each other, unsure of what to do, when Bluestreak suddenly started chirping away.

Prowl and Jazz both stared at the sparkling now on Jazz's lap as he twittered away to himself. Sometimes it looked as though he was chirping at one of them before going back to just talking to himself or whoever would listen to his sparkling speak.

They continued to watch, now with smiles adorning both of their faces. Jazz moved a servo up to cover Bluestreak's mouth. The sparkling continued on before realizing he'd been muffled and removing his carrier's digit from over his mouth, only for Jazz to move it back. Going back and forth for a bit, Jazz and Prowl both chuckled at the flustered sparkling.

Jazz moved the sparkling to lie on his back gently over his legs before kissing and tickling his sparkling's tummy. Bluestreak tweeted and squeaked at the love being projected when he heard a chirp directed at him. Tilting his little helm back to look at the black and white mech sitting across from them, he sat still, not realizing his carrier had stopped his ministrations over his belly. Bluestreak watched the other silently when the black and white chirped at him. A grin split Bluestreak's face as he burst out into more chirps and tweets, this time directed at the black and white mech who was now smiling at him.

Bluestreak had slowly dwindled down with his chirps as he started sucking on his servo digits, losing interest in the other to instead look around from his lying position. Jazz had replaced Blue's digits with one of his own as he listened to Prowl speak, deciphering the other's words and nodding when appropriate. He felt Bluestreak shift around and pat his arm when he was unable to.

Finally Jazz looked down to his sparkling, leaning close to his sparkling's chest before kissing him sweetly on his little shoulder. He watched as Blue calmed a little but soon resumed his patting of Jazz's arm. Jazz carefully raised his arm to allow his sparkling to move around, watching as he squirmed and suddenly realizing what his little one was wanting.

The black Scorpid glanced up at Prowl, not wanting to reveal himself to the Praxian mech. The mech may have helped them but he did not feel comfortable being in such a vulnerable state in front of him. In the end he figured it probably wouldn't hurt to ask, and asking the other to politely turn around so he could nurse was as awkward as it sounded. Thankfully Prowl agreed and turned his back to the two giving them as much privacy as he could without leaving them completely.

Jazz waited until Prowl was situated facing the other way before folding his legs up to be cross-legged and sliding the panels back between his legs to reveal his nursing pouches for Bluestreak. The sparkling quickly latched onto one as Jazz carefully rubbed his back as the sparkling laid sideways while nursing, his little doorwings twitching every so often. He did not take into account the much larger doorwings that Prowl sported being able to pick up enough information to jump to conclusions.

He was startled as the other turned around and made to quickly cross the distance between them with a frown on his face. Jazz taking in Prowl's appearance and hostility towards him hissed, baring his fangs as he lifted his crossed legs to hide Bluestreak, his tail coming around to hover over his helm in striking position.

Prowl stopped his advance, doorwings high in aggression and instead of shouting, he, as calmly as he could, asked what the other was doing, but before Jazz was able to answer he was cut off by Bluestreak's whimpering that soon turned into crying.

Maternal instincts kicked in and Jazz was soon holding Bluestreak close, noticing the spilled nutrients over his small frame from being jostled. He licked at his sparkling's face in comfort before cleaning his sparkling's meal from his tiny form. Jazz was surprised when he felt a servo on his, glancing up he came face to face with Prowl not a few inches away. He was torn between striking out at him and letting him continue whatever he was planning. When the Praxian broke optic contact, Jazz was greatly surprised when he lightly lapped some of the nutrients from Bluestreak's cheek.

Prowl's optics brightened at the taste, realizing that it was good for the sparkling and helped Jazz clean Blue of the mess. He smiled as Bluestreak's crying calmed and instead giggled at the attention from the two adults, nuzzling Prowl's face when he was close. When the sparkling was finally clean he let Jazz maneuver the still hungry sparkling back down to his lap to finish nursing.

Jazz's frame relaxed as Bluestreak resumed his nursing; he watched Prowl as the other observed them before looking up to meet the Scorpid's optics, apology thick in his field.

The Praxian mech could see the weariness in the other's frame as Jazz swayed, probably not even realizing it himself. Deciding on a course of action, Prowl raised his hands to show he would not harm or separate either of them and carefully moved to sit behind Jazz, letting the Scorpid relax against him as he continued to nurse.


	4. Deal Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated K
> 
> This would be a later continuation of Deal, and there are some OC's, though they're not named in here.

They had looked like normal younglings, nothing out of the ordinary; Prowl barely gave them a second glance as he sat in vehicle mode watching pedestrians and vehicles go by. He was constantly on alert for any speed violators or thieves moving along the sidewalks and when the two younglings ran through traffic in a panic, many alarms went off within Prowl.

Flicking his lights on, many vehicles either slowed or came to a stop as he pulled out to cut across the street, quickly transforming once he reached the other side. It took him no time to catch up to the younglings and even shorter time to actually pick them both up.

Their panic seemed to increase as they wiggled and thrashed in his hold when one had glanced up to him and made optic contact. The youngling froze as his sibling continued fighting; his frame relaxed as Prowl searched his optics.

Prowl stared at the no longer thrashing youngling; he carefully set him down and was surprised that he just stood there continuing to watch him. He tightened his grip on the still thrashing youngling, giving him a good squeeze before he finally calmed.

The youngling standing before Prowl continued to stare, servos clenching like he wanted to grab something but finally just decided on throwing himself at Prowl and hugging him tightly around the waist.

Prowl's doorwings shot up in concern and uncertainty of the situation; he released the other youngling as the calm one hugged him as if he never wanted to let go. Confused by the situation instead, Prowl fell back on what he was good at, which was observing. Both younglings were Praxian, both solid white with blue black highlights in some places such as their chevrons, where the one holding onto him had exposed optics the other wore a visor. He came to the conclusion that they were brothers, possibly twins but was still confused why this one was hugging him.

Carefully extracting the other from his form to look at the two side by side, Prowl was surprised to hear them both speak at the same time, though with different inflections.

"Sire?"

"Sire!"

Optics widening, he was suddenly reminded of the pleasurable night he'd spent with the Scorpid Queen several years ago, though not actually believing he'd ever meet the little pit spawns they'd created in that one night. He could feel his processor wanting to lock up as the two seemed to realize that as they quickly moved forward to catch him as he stumbled.

Carefully the younglings brought him to a secluded area that lead into a tunnel. Prowl could feel his senses coming back to him as he straightened, taking his weight from the two. The one who seemed happy to see him kept a hold of one of his hands as they led him through the hidden tunnel.

He was shocked yet knew he shouldn't be considering he knew he would technically be the sire of four sparklings, but actually meeting them and seeing them in person was not something he'd imagined. He figured he'd continue on with his life, more than likely forgetting about his time with the beautiful Scorpid Queen and probably forgetting why he'd berthed him in the first place. That was obviously not to be as he'd just met two of the four of his offspring, and even thinking that he actually had offspring was quite the shocker. The Queen had told him that Prowl had given him four, though Prowl at the time just figured that he was guessing, though apparently not.

Prowl's doorwings were carefully moving on his back as they walked farther down the tunnel; they twitched at every sound, though he could not decipher the information that was coming to him. The enforcer stilled when he heard something nigh undetectable to the normal audial, but his doorwings were positioned just right to catch it. The youngling holding his hand stopped as he was jerked backward from Prowl stopping in his tracks.

Turning halfway around, Prowl looked into the dark and with a stern voice demanded, "Show yourself."

Both younglings stared at each other before looking over in the direction that Prowl was facing, both of their doorwings raised high to listen.

Prowl was surprised when another youngling made an appearance. Though he could not distinguish his appearance, he could gather that he was not much shorter than the other two. The two younglings next to him turned to continue moving, now with the third youngling in tow.

He never picked up when the fourth one appeared but he also just walked with them until they made it out of the tunnel to an open space beneath Cybertron's surface.

Now being able to see again in better lighting, Prowl turned to look over the other two younglings that had tagged along. The first one was barely shorter than the other two; he was not of Praxian frame but had what looked like a devilish chevron, he was solid blue black with white accenting his black chevron and wore a deep blue visor. The other was much smaller than the three, possibly the youngest; his frame was black but seemed to shimmer in certain lighting; he had a striking resemblance to the Queen and also had white optics. The difference being that Prowl could tell this one was blind. He looked through Prowl rather than at him, his audial horns constantly twitching and Prowl could just barely hear the sound of him sniffing the air.

Prowl stood back to look at the four before him when he felt arms encircle his waist from behind. He turned to see who was behind him, though he already knew whom it was. The dazzling Scorpid he'd berthed some time ago stood before him with a beatific smile adorning his face, "Welcome home, Prowl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created the youngling OC's because I couldn't see any of the other bots as their sparklings and as Bluestreak would more than likely come much later.
> 
> Quick doodle of the four: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/post/84824218127/so-quick-rough-sketch-of-some-of-queen-jazzs
> 
> Better doodle of Sniffer and Shadow: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/post/84856148868/bust-of-sniffer-and-shadow-in-their-final


	5. Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated T for suggestive themes

They'd practically fallen through the door when it slid open; he had the other so pressed up against it. Both stayed pressed together as they traded fervent kisses as he backed the other into the room. 

As their frames heated up and fans kicked on they didn't quite make it to the berthroom as the taller of the two lifted the other and pressed him into the nearest wall. 

The smaller moaned as his berthmate for the night kissed and sucked along his jaw, slowly moving down to his throat where he lavished the most attention. He arched into the other as he bit his neck; he pressed his neck into the taller's mouth not registering what the other was actually doing.

The taller's fangs had sunk into the main energon line of the smaller; small junctions in his fangs pulling in the other's spark energy from his life-blood. He drank from him as his small partner's frame shuddered in ecstasy, not registering any pain but pleasure. Drinking his fill, he carefully pulled back to lap at the wound before kissing the other hard on the mouth, pulling them both from the wall as he carried the other to the berthroom where they could continue.


	6. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rated T for suggestive themes.

Prowl grinned at another successful raid pulled off. His ship hovered over the rust sea, moving at a sedate pace on autopilot, while the few crewmembers he had either slept or enjoyed their bounty. 

He himself was casually propped up against a large pillow as he sipped some high grade, while his free servo sensually brushed against cool plating. Their latest conquest had brought in quite the bounty; credits and priceless pieces aside, the latest city they raided had quite the exotic wares. 

Prowl couldn’t help the sound of his engine revving as the frame beside him slowly powered back on. He fought back a smirk as the other realized they weren’t in a familiar area and tried to get off of the berth only to be stopped by their wrists being bound to one of the berth’s beams. 

Placing his energon on a side table, he turned to be on his side, propped up by his elbow as he smoothed his servo across the other’s shoulders and down their back. 

Prowl grinned as the other hesitantly looked over their shoulder to look at him, muzzle keeping them quiet as he rolled more to cover the other’s frame with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random AU where Prowl is a pirate, not much more than that.


	7. Suck Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rated M
> 
> a later continuation of Suck

The elder vampire purred as he held onto his newest underling. The other wiggling impatiently in his grip as he held their mouth closed, not caring if any of the energon around the other’s mouth transferred over. Prowl chuckled at his vampire’s impatience as the other tried to bite at his servo again.

He chuckled deeply as he laid the other out onto his berth while he lay by their side, one of his legs pinning the other’s lower half down. The other scratched at his chest in a poor attempt to get the bigger vampire to let go and let him feed. Prowl kissed him hard on the mouth, causing his underling to stop his struggling.

Prowl pulled away before he was tempted to bite at the other’s lips and grinned down lasciviously at their significantly calmer state, “You’ve been bad my dear.” He licked up some of the energon from the smaller’s lips, “Not even a full hour and already biting the hand that feeds you.” The elder vampire smirked as he moved his leg down to pin one of their legs. He brushed his free servo down the other’s belly and over his panel, causing his underling to rub his thighs together as much as he could.

Prowl could hear and feel the whimpering against his servo from his underling. He sighed before smiling again down at his little lover as he took in the lovely frame beneath him, and how the armor seemed to hug the frame just right. He loosened his hold on the other’s mouth enough so that he could shift his servo to keep the mouth open this time.

Prowl bit his free servo and let the energon flow down to his digits before moving to push them into his underling’s mouth. The injury he inflicted didn’t have that much of an energon flow, but was enough to teach the new vampire that Prowl was in control and decided when and how much his vampire could have. 

He moved his digits back and forth along the vampire’s glossa, rubbing the energon against it, not coming close to being able to sate the fledgling vampire’s thirst. Prowl grinned as the other whimpered around his digits, “Don’t worry Love~” He pulled his digits from out of the other’s mouth as he shifted so that his knees were on either side of the other’s helm, “I’ll let you feed,” the sound of metal sliding back could be heard.

Moving his free servo down, Prowl made a neat cut over the base of his spike and watched the energon flow for a couple of seconds before smirking back down at his lover. He moved his servo back up to cup his vampire’s other cheek and help keep their mouth open, “Everything I say is law, so when I say stop you had better stop…” Prowl shifted forward with a groan as he sheathed his spike into the other’s warm mouth, “And when I say suck…” he trailed off as he smirked down at his little vampire.


	8. Deal - Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings for this chapter.
> 
> This started out as Deal but I was having trouble with how I started and left it unfinished. Came back to it later and created this; this being another version I imagined without any enforcers interfering and was more for fun.

“Hmm, now what am I going to do with you lot,” the Queen spoke causing them all to move closer together away from the being they had unwittingly summoned.

They had thought it was just a joke, a story to scare them as younglings and when they had stumbled across a datapad full of summoning spells they had thought someone must have been bored to create all of the spells. The pad was in the hall of records, and even though they couldn’t check it out they downloaded some entries to look through later.

Of course they were messing around, being loud and maybe a little overcharged when they decided to try one of the spells from one of the entries they’d downloaded which brought them to the insecticon Queen sitting before them. They hadn’t a clue what they were supposed to do or what this being may do to them.

They all shivered, sticking close together in case the Queen decided to try something when one of them bumped into one of their game consoles, accidentally un-pausing the game. The room erupted into many sounds of laser fire and destruction as the game resumed in the middle of a firefight.

The four jumped at the sudden increase of sound, one of them fumbling with the remote to repause it, scared they may have just irritated their new occupant. The mechling hesitantly looked up at the Queen to see the other’s reaction but went slack jawed at what he was seeing. 

The Queen stared wide opticked at the screen projecting the pause screen, his tail flicking around in curiosity. 

The mechling with the remote hesitantly moved closer to the Queen, watching, as they wouldn’t take their optics from the screen. He carefully tapped their shoulder before offering them the remote, “Would you like to try?”

The Queen jumped slightly before looking at them and then the remote and brightened at the offer.

The next few hours was the four mechlings and insecticon Queen playing video games together, taking turns and cracking jokes the entire time once the Queen had let out a series of curses in the beginning while still learning how to play; some of the words they’d never even heard before. 

In the end the four mechlings crashed out on the couch as the Queen, or Jazz as he’d told them his designation, continued playing. Jazz finally looked around at the sleeping mechs before getting up to roam the apartment; in his exploration he found high grade, energon goodies, and went through all of their rooms before deciding on which berth to commandeer. He figured he could stay just a bit longer. Plus, he had always wanted a vacation.


	9. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated M for sexual content. Entertainer!Verse, where Jazz is like a Geisha.

"Prowl."

The Praxian Enforcer looked over from his scouting of the room for the mech who'd just called his designation. "Jazz," Prowl gave the other a light smile, which meant a lot as the smaller mech knew. The Polyhexian was dressed in dark materials except for the sash that adorned his waist which was much brighter; copper ornaments hung from his helm horns and white makeup adorned his face with reds around his optics and on his lips.

He walked over to the other as Jazz slid the door open wider for Prowl to enter before closing it behind him.

Jazz smiled up at Prowl as he took the Praxian's arm in his own, pulling him to one of the many secluded rooms down the hall. He massaged Prowl's arm as they walked down the hall, many things going through his helm. The small Polyhexian was nervous yet excited, whether Prowl noticed or not he didn't know as the other made no comment about it.

Sliding the door open for them to enter, Jazz tugged at Prowl's arm as he'd stopped to look around at the unfamiliar room. Jazz grinned as he walked around Prowl to push him forward when pulling wasn't working.

Prowl laughed at the other as he could barely move him. Taking pity he walked in more and waited for Jazz to come back around to him. Jazz pulled him over to a seat before telling him to "Stay" and then walked off into another room. Looking around Prowl noted that unlike most of the rooms that he was normally led to that this one actually looked lived in. Small knickknacks lined the shelves, and unlike the other rooms, this one actually had a berth in it.

He waited, casually still looking around until Jazz came back, and as soon as the thought crossed his mind Jazz was returning to usher him into the room he'd just exited. The Enforcer softly smiled down at Jazz's excitement, his helm adornments chiming together as he moved around.

Prowl was surprised when the entertainer brought him into a large washrack; though it did not look like one. The spigots for washing were off to the side in a corner while there was a large tub, possibly a pool, in the center of the room. The tub was filled with warm oil, with scented crystals in stands around it.

"You looked stressed; I thought this would help," Jazz spoke up next to him as he waited for Prowl's allowance before he started removing the Enforcer's armor. He carefully placed Prowl's armor to the side of the tub as Prowl entered it; Jazz smiled as he sat down next to Prowl outside of the tub. He pulled Prowl's armor closer so he could start cleaning it while Prowl relaxed; he hummed softly as he worked.

"Thank you, Jazz," Prowl smiled at the other as he turned in the tub to fold his arms over the edge as he watched Jazz. He shuttered his optics, just listening to the entertainer hum and move slightly, his sensory panels swayed behind him at ease. "You know you don't have to do that…" he cracked open an optic to look up at Jazz.

Jazz smiled looking down at him as he worked, "I don't have to do anything really…This is off the clock."

Prowl unshuttered both optics at that, "Then why?" If the other was off the clock, he didn't have to do any of this, so why would he? "I don't wish to waste any of your off time."

"Doing things for you is never a waste."

Prowl studied the entertainer as he worked, processing Jazz's words. Did the other mean what he thought he did? "But why?"

Jazz looked up at the tone the other used when he asked his question. This was something personal to him. As an entertainer, he was busy most of the time and spent more time with strangers than actual friends but he was allowed to have a partner as long as they supported him in his work. He felt that Prowl could be that mech, as he'd come to know Prowl very well.

The Enforcer had arrested a mech who had been causing a disturbance within their compound and they had offered Prowl to come by on his off time to repay him; they did that to all enforcers that assisted in removing unruly customers. When Prowl had come, Jazz was his entertainer; they mostly just talked but Jazz sang when the other had asked and when the Praxian started showing up for Jazz more often, the two had formed more of a friendship. Over time though, Jazz found himself actually liking Prowl more than just a customer and a friend.

Jazz hadn't noticed when Prowl had sat up more in the tub until he felt the other's servo on his chin. He shifted to look better at Prowl and leant forward toward the other as Prowl pulled his face closer. He remained still as the other brought a wet cloth to his face, wiping away the makeup over his mouth.

They both remained still for a beat before Prowl closed the distance to kiss the other softly on the lips. Jazz shuttered his optics as he relaxed, adding his own pressure into the chaste kiss. Their lips massaged over the other's gently, Prowl's free servo moving to cup Jazz's cheek.

They parted after a time, both looking into the other's optics, studying each other. Prowl moved the cloth to remove the rest of the makeup from Jazz's face, kissing him quickly on the lips as he placed the cloth aside.

Jazz pushed him back down into the tub before coming behind him to release soothing mag pulses over the Praxian's back and neck. He smiled as the Enforcer tipped his helm back again in relaxation. "I'm hoping that's a yes, but...I'll ask anyway. Would you agree to be more than just friends?"

Prowl pulled Jazz's helm down to his to kiss him full on the lips again before releasing him, rubbing the entertainer's cheek with his thumb, "You already have your answer."

Jazz gave a beatific smile as he kissed Prowl's chevron.

After a bit, Prowl stood from the tub to wash the oil from his frame in the rack in the corner while Jazz busied draining the tub after cleaning and setting out Prowl's armor neatly. Jazz mewed as the Enforcer pulled him into another kiss; he wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck as he lifted the slight entertainer before walking back into the berthroom. Their lips parted from the other as Prowl pulled the other's sash loose before laying Jazz out onto the entertainer's berth.

Prowl looked down at the other as he hovered over the other's supine form. He brushed a servo over Jazz's cheek before dragging it downward, his wrist catching on the collar of the garments the other was wearing. He slid his servo down, tracing the contours of the Polyhexian's waist as he parted the material wrapped around him.

He leant downward, moving to prop himself on his forearm so he could better reach the other's lips again as his servo brushed the other's thigh. The Enforcer pulled the entertainer into a more heated kiss as his servodigits danced around the other's pelvis and abdomen. Prowl pulled his wandering servo back up to wrap under the Polyhexian's back as their kiss deepened; he let his frame nestle between Jazz's parted thighs, enjoying the feel of their armorless frames touching.

They pulled away, barely a breath away as they vented for air. Jazz smiled up at the Praxian over him, liking how the other's sensory panels swept back behind him, making him look bigger. It made him feel safe. His frame heated at their contact point, legs slightly clamped around Prowl's waist as he hesitantly rubbed their frames together.

Prowl resealed their lips as he ground against Jazz's panel and let his spike pressurize as he rubbed against the other. He moved his helm to kiss along the entertainer's jaw and neck as rocked against the other, waiting for Jazz to open his own panel. A snick sound caught his attention as he smiled to pull back to look down and appreciate the other's frame spread before him.

He let a digit brush against Jazz's anterior node, watching as the other arched up in bliss, moaning his pleasure. Prowl gently circled the other's valve, slowly sinking his digits deeper as he prepared Jazz.

Jazz flushed at the weird feeling going on between his legs as he tipped his helm back; he panted as Prowl eased his digits around feeling deeper into his sensitive equipment. He tried to keep from closing his thighs as his frame wanted to, his legs shaking from the restraint.

Prowl smiled down at the other's frames reaction as he eased his digits out of the other and hiked the Polyhexian's garments up to above his pelvis to avoid getting them stained. He moved back down to peck the other on the lips before resting his forehelm against Jazz's as he looked back down as he entered the smaller.

Jazz looked down to where they joined, panting as he watched Prowl move in and out of him. He gasped as Prowl hit some of the deeper sensor nodes and kissed Prowl again, licking at the other's lips as he wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck.

Prowl parted his lips as both of their glossa met and tangled together. He moved his arm under the other's lower back as he lifted Jazz's lower half for easier access. He grinned into the kiss as he felt Jazz wrap his legs around his waist.

Their lovemaking was slow as they made their first time coupling memorable as they enjoyed the other.

Jazz threw his helm back as he moaned from Prowl slipping just a bit deeper, brushing against a new cluster of nodes that up until that point went untouched. He felt the coil of overload in his belly as he tried to pull Prowl that much closer.

Prowl smirked, knowing the other was close and knowing that he wasn't far behind, he panted as he continued to move at a sedate pace, restraining himself as much as possible. He felt his own charge build as he listened to the chimes from Jazz's helm ornaments clink together with their movements.

Together they both tipped over the edge, each moaning their release as they held tight to the other. Jazz was the first to shift as he brought a servo up to brush against Prowl's helm that rested on his shoulder.

Prowl shifted slightly to roll them on their sides so he was no longer resting his weight over the smaller mech. He smiled as he unshuttered his optics and kissed the other sweetly as he tucked them close to his frame. He retracted his spike after a moment as to not aggravate their recently used sensitive equipment. He pulled the tail end of Jazz's garment over their legs as Jazz cuddled closer before falling into recharge with a smile on his face. The Enforcer watched over him for a bit, smiling to himself at his lover's blissful expression before going into recharge himself.

\---

"Prowl!"

Prowl looked up with an amused expression at Jazz's twitchy frame; he knew the other was off now as his new work hours were now earlier in the day so they could spend time together personally. He hid his smile as he followed the other into their personal quarters.

He remained still as Jazz had quickly turned to face him with a pleading look, "Take it out." The Enforcer studied his little lover as his servos shook as they grasped at Prowl's frame.

He finally smiled, taking pity on the other as it had been at least two days since they'd last seen each other, and he could only imagine how Jazz was feeling, "Show me, love~"

Jazz moved to his berth, removing his sash as he lay back on the berth and spread his legs for Prowl, panel retracting to let lubricant flow thickly out.

Prowl licked his lips as he moved closer to inspect, kneeling down to be level with the other's valve, "You've made quite the mess~" He smirked at Jazz's whine as he moved his digits to probe at the leaking valve, two digits pushing into the worked up equipment. The digits brushed up against the small vibrator he'd left there two days ago and had to push his digits knuckle deep to actually grab at the end of it so he could pull it out.

"Ah!" Jazz gasped as another overload hit him, a fresh rush of lubricants flowing out with the vibrator, some hitting Prowl.

The enforcer smiled at the other as Jazz's frame calmed significantly. He stared down at the puddle now on the floor that had dripped down the berth. "Time to get you cleaned up love," he spoke as he pushed the garments the rest of the way off of Jazz and lifted the smaller frame to carry him to the washracks.


	10. Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for suggestive themes. Gladiator!Verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Searece had the idea of Prowl as a gladiator so I attempted to drabble something, and this was it.

Prowl paced around the circular berth in the middle of the room, watching his prize move opposite of him. A deep growl resonated from his engine as the other continued to avoid him.

"You will submit," he growled out as he came to a stop, waiting for the virgin's next action.

Jazz stopped as well before cocking a hip at the gladiator, "Oh, and you think you're worthy of my submission? Fighting prowess alone will not get you what you want."

The Praxian gladiator's optics brightened as his bladed sensory panels arched up and spread, "Then…what will earn me your submission? If I have not proven myself to you." He moved around slowly to Jazz who kept his stance firm, arms crossed over his chest.

Jazz let the gladiator get closer, waited and watched as the Praxian circled around him before running his servos over his shoulders and down his arms. He let the other's servos reach his waist; the gladiator draped over his back and as the Praxian's servos moved to stroke lower the Polyhexian dropped his frame slightly to throw the other over his shoulder.

Prowl grunted in surprised shock as the virgin flipped himself over as well to pin the gladiator, pede pressed against his throat as he looked down at him with a smirk.

Jazz leaned closer as he moved his pede to pin a servo instead, one of his own servos slipping down to squeeze Prowl's piece, "Prove to me you can think with that processor of yours and not just your spike."

Prowl hissed in slight pain at the squeeze; he bucked up to throw the other to the side as he moved to sit up on his knees, sensory panels spread as if ready for a fight.

Jazz rolled into a defensive stance from the throw, "I'm not about to let some brute berth me, especially one who thinks it's their given right because the announcer said so."

Prowl's optics brightened before he let his sensory panels relax and sat back on the berth. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood the other's reasoning and found it logical. He himself would never find himself in such a situation so it was hard to think about it from Jazz's point of view.

Jazz smiled as he moved closer to the seated gladiator and teasingly draped himself over the other, "You can't force me and only I can allow you in." He moved his helm to give Prowl a loud kiss on the cheek before getting off the other to lie down on the berth.

The gladiator stared at the virgin mech lying so close yet untouchable to him. He knew he wasn't going to be getting any from his prize for probably quite some time so without another word he snapped the panel open to take his needs into his own servos.


	11. Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Searece's Demon!Verse where Jazz is a demon and his spark is within a separate vessel(a dagger he keeps on his person). This was a small take I did after a piece Searece wrote out.

He couldn’t get away from the Praxian no matter how hard he tried; he was stuck with the other until he returned his dagger. The other didn’t know the significance the dagger represented to him and how all he had to do was accidently drop and break it for Jazz to curl up in immense pain. Jazz knew that Prowl would not return the dagger as Prowl barely knew him and didn’t quite trust him not to stab him in the back.

Jazz flopped back under the ancient crystal tree, letting its healing aura heal his wounds. He didn’t tell Prowl about the healing tree and how it could mend his twisted ankle if he were to lie under it for a while. For now he just waited, lightly dosing, hoping the other would fall into recharge so he could possibly retrieve the dagger.

By the time Jazz woke again it was darker out, never completely dark with the glowing crystal trees all around them. They gave off an ethereal glow, which Jazz found soothing to his dark nature. 

Sitting up and stretching his now rejuvenated frame, Jazz glanced over to his now sleeping companion before carefully moving closer. Quiet as to not wake the Praxian, Jazz moved with an unnatural ease, seeming to glide over to the other’s recharging form.

Jazz sat on his haunches watching the other, going through all of the ways he could dispose of him after he retrieved his dagger.

Locating the dagger in the other’s grasp, Jazz carefully moved his clawed servo to the blade, not worrying if the blade would cut him. As his claws touched the blade he suddenly felt his servo burning from the contact, he quickly withdrew his servo from the blade and held it close as his gaze switched from his smoking servo to the dagger still in Prowl’s grasp. 

He hissed in anger as he recalled a rule about misplaced possessions and the only way of getting them back was by having the founder willfully handing it over. As far as Jazz could tell, Prowl didn’t plan on giving it back unless they were several miles apart where Jazz wouldn’t be able to stab Prowl when he turned his back to him.

With a huff Jazz flopped down to his side, facing away from Prowl before curling into himself, falling into a restless recharge.

Prowl startled slightly at the sudden rush of air and sound of another frame dropping to the ground. He opticked Jazz’s back, suspicious of what the other may have been up to before uneasily returning to recharge.


	12. Washed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated K, Mer!Verse. Wrote this one a bit ago, not so happy with it but I thought everyone else wouldn't mind it so much. I have a different version of this verse I'll post later on.

Jazz’s systems slowly started to come back online and already he could tell something wasn’t right. His sensors told him he was outside; the metal he lay on he knew was only located around the beaches, just a bit more secluded. Scanning his processor for the reasoning, his attention was brought to his last few minutes with some of his age mates before he was harshly pushed from the high ledge they were standing on to fall into the rust sea. 

He could not swim, he’d known that, but it had been his secret that he was sure no one had known about. The look that his age mate had given him before pushing him told Jazz that he’d known of it though. 

He hesitantly lit his visor before turning his helm to look to his side and quickly redirected his attention back to the sky. He was still a little too close to the rust sea for his taste, but he had to get up so he could distance himself from his current surroundings.

He leaned up, wincing at the feel of some damage to one of his legs. Touching the leg slightly to access the damage he came to the conclusion it wasn’t as bad as it could be; it would be pit to walk on but he’d survive. 

Jazz twitched at the sound of the waves lapping at the metal rock he was laid out over, when he suddenly realized there was no way he could have gotten onto the safe area without help. The waves continued to lap at the metal rock when his sensitive audials suddenly picked up the sound of a rush of water as something broke the surface.

Hesitantly Jazz looked over to where the sound came from to be face to face with another mech, resting on his arms just over the metal rock. They appeared normal until he noticed the odd fringe at the sides of the mech’s helm and then the lack of armor over the handsome mech’s frame. Bright red crowned the mech’s helm and sharp orange optics stared into his more than likely scratched up visor. 

Water dripped off of the other’s frame and Jazz could feel his still young frame heating up. Jazz watched, as he looked to be inspecting Jazz’s frame for any damages before speaking, “Are you okay?

Jazz felt his face flush at hearing the other’s voice, as the tones seemed to wrap around his audials causing them to shudder minutely. He nodded not trusting his voice at the time.

The other hesitated before nodding and speaking again, “That’s good…my name’s Prowl and I brought you here.”

Jazz took the moment to look around and found that they were hidden from just about everything; they were surrounded by the water while the metal rock Jazz lay on stretched out into a twisting path back to shore with other crystal and metalliplant growths shielding them from view.

“I’m Jazz….thank you.” He flinched as the other moved to pull himself further onto the rock Jazz lay on and that’s when Jazz’s theory of the mech not being normal was revealed to be true when the part sharkticon mech slid more onto the rock to inspect Jazz’s leg closer.

Jazz was scared; Prowl had said he’d brought him here, was there some hidden meaning behind that? Would he try to kill him? Or eat him? 

His slight flinch back from the other did not go unnoticed as Prowl pulled away to give the other space, “I will not harm you; if I was to hurt you I would have done so when you were still helpless in the water.” 

Jazz relaxed at Prowl’s words before letting him continue checking over his leg. He watched as Prowl poured an unknown substance over the wound and watched in awe as it closed up the gash that was visible on his protoform. It tingled slightly but it also had a relaxing feel to it and Jazz found himself purring lightly in happiness at the now lack of pain. 

Prowl smiled softly as he moved to lie down next to Jazz to soak up some of the warm air before having to dip back into the water.

Jazz smiled before carefully lying back again. He wondered if Prowl came here a lot and if he wouldn’t mind Jazz stopping by. It would give him somewhere to go after school and avoid his other age mates and maybe Prowl would teach him how to swim too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl's Mer form: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/81690629816


	13. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K, nothing bad.

It was a secret passed down through his family, only one member of each generation was told about it and they alone carried on the line of work that was considered almost archaic at the current day and age.

He hadn’t expected this to happen—to be chasing his lover, his soon to be bondmate, down to kill to continue his family’s work. It didn’t feel right, but at the same time his love had betrayed him, lied to him though he understood why they wouldn’t divulge such a secret. At the same time though, in a way he had betrayed his own family though he did not regret his choice in the least.

\--

He ran terrified of what his lover would do, discovering his love’s family secret, only to be found on the wrong side of their work. He could hear his love running behind him, but since he was too afraid to slow down or turn around in fear of what he might find, he continued running.

He’d nicked his waist against a sharp corner earlier trying to back out of their home when Prowl had figured out his secret only moments before Jazz had figured out Prowl’s.

He ran as fast as he could, not wanting to transform and give his lover a bigger target. 

Their chase continued into the crystal forests out in the wilds where no one else was around, where no one would even dare enter. Jazz continued on, stumbling over roots, scrabbling over large crystal slabs and ducking under flowered crystal branches. He kept moving when he’d suddenly tripped hard and was not able to pick himself up.

His energon pumped fast through his frame; he was scared, terrified of what Prowl would do. He turned back to see Prowl stop a good distance away before again moving towards him. Jazz scrabbled back as best as he could as Prowl advanced on him when his back ran against a wall, stopping him in his move back.

Jazz ducked his helm, bringing his servos up to shield himself from any blow Prowl could inflict, “I’m sorry!” He didn’t want things to end with Prowl, but knowing what he now knew about the other, he knew that not doing so was impossible. 

\--

Prowl had stopped a few feet away from Jazz, remaining standing over the other as his love cowered before him, scared for his life. He gritted his denta at the situation, not wanting to do what his family’s line of work would entail for his love.

He jerked his helm to the side, not wanting to look at Jazz, for what he represented to his family. Prowl loved him though; he couldn’t, wouldn’t turn on his love even if it meant breaking all of his family’s laws and traditions.

Dropping his crossbow to the ground, he knelt before Jazz to be at optic level, Prowl gently grabbed Jazz’s wrists to pull them down from their shielded positions. Jazz looked back at Prowl hesitantly as Prowl himself gave his love a small smile before pulling him in for a tight embrace.

Prowl whispered into Jazz’s audial as he held tight to the smaller mech, “Nothing to be sorry for.”

He was the last of his family’s line of slayers and had no doubt that if another family found out then they’d both be in danger, but at the moment he didn’t care, “I love you and I’ll always protect you.” He could feel tears running down his own face as Jazz returned his embrace and cried into his neck, the stress being too great for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Dragon!Verse to let everyone know now that you've read it. I never specified fully what they were as this was an idea spawned from and RP with Searece. Prowl is a Dragon Hunter/Slayer while Jazz himself is a dragon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K. PreEarth, during war on Cybertron

The battle was fierce and seemed to go on forever. Prowl continued to try and shout as many orders as he could but as he'd just lost his high ground he was now at a disadvantage. He couldn't see a majority of the battle except for the small part he was now stuck in.

He took out distracted targets with his rifle from behind cover as he tried to patch into the tactical feed from some of his underlings and found himself diving from his cover when a grenade practically landed on top of him.

Out in the open he found himself in a few close quarters fights where he had to bring up some old melee skills he hadn't used in some time. Brandishing dual blades, cutting down any Decepticon that ended up in his path.

Finding another area for cover wasn't hard when piles of scrap metal and destruction laid everywhere one turned. Prowl hadn't thought about looking behind him when he made it to the cover, shooting at more unsuspecting Decepticons as he went. So he was surprised when he got back down to cover after firing off some more shots that his back seemed to run into another mech.

Quickly turning, his firearm raised he came face to face with another bot, broken glass remained attached to the mech's helm as one ice blue optic stared back at him. That being the second thing he focused on, as the first was the blade being held very close to one of his main energon lines in his throat.

There was a tense moment of silence as they looked the other over when Prowl noticed the dirtied and almost covered up Autobot brand around the same time the other noticed his own.

The other Autobot pulled his blade back, shoving it into his subspace when the sound of hurried pedesteps coming from behind Prowl caught their attention. Before Prowl could turn around to defend the other Autobot had grabbed his shoulder and shoved him aside to meet the Decepticon head on. Prowl watched in shock as the mech whipped out what looked like an enforcer's baton, retracted it and flipped it so he was holding the thinner end and smacked the Decepticon across the face with the thicker, heavier end. From there the mech had pulled his blade back out of subspace, ducked the Decepticon's retaliating strike and stabbed him in the chestplates.

The Decepticon crumpled to the ground in a heap as the other mech turned back to Prowl, and without a word moved back to the other side of their cover.

Prowl shook his helm after viewing the spectacle to clear his processor and get back into the battle raging around them.

\----

By the time the battle was over, it was unclear which side had won as the casualties on both sides numbered in the hundreds. He'd ventured from multiple covers as the battle had dragged on, helping where he could until he found significant enough high ground to see the battle in a wider range. They were able to turn the battle more in their favor once he had his optics on the entire field.

Med Bay was packed with wounded; he himself only had a few dents and nicked cables, nothing serious. He'd walked around the bay to take stock on who was injured, who was on berth rest and who was offline. He stored all of the new data into his tactical computer, already mapping out plans with what they had left.

He'd made his rounds and didn't notice him until he was about to leave. The Autobot who'd nearly taken his helm off was sitting on one of the benches off to the side, a medic looking him over as he just sat there.

Prowl actually gave pause to watch for a moment, waiting for some sign of life before moving on.

The mech sat there, the shattered glass removed from his helm, leaving two ice blue optics to stare out at nothing. The mech did not appear to be looking at anything and if Prowl hadn't known any better, he'd say the mech was blind. He watched as a medic shined a light into the mech's optics, Prowl couldn't tell what the outcome was but he saw the medic jotting something down on a datapad.

Prowl turned his attention away and walked out of the bay to head to his office straight for his ever growing pile of datapads.


	15. Goodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T ...just in case, nothing sticky...I think

Prowl awoke early the next morning, he stretched out from his recharge, his optics catching on to the sleeping form next to him. Smiling to himself he carefully rolled over to peer down at his mate while he recharged. They’d had a long night with trying to spark up Jazz and all before they finally ran out of stamina.

Jazz was curled up in their blankets, sleeping on his side. Prowl rested his cheek in one palm while he grazed his other servo down his sleeping mate’s arm, slowly tracing it down to his exposed hip. He chuckled as Jazz shifted slightly, sighing in his recharge, as he remained asleep. 

He moved close to kiss Jazz on the cheek before quietly leaving the berthroom to head to their kitchen. Ignoring the feeling of no armor, Prowl moved to the thermostat to raise the temperature slightly, he knew Jazz would appreciate it later.

Moving into the kitchen he pulled out a few pans, a bowl, and a pot, making sure to be quiet as to not wake his mate. He pulled out ingredients and measuring cups to get started making some goodies.

Prowl grinned to himself making energon goodies, never thinking he’d ever really make any again when he found a mate, at least not until they had sparklings together. So he was greatly surprised when he met Jazz, who was so playful and barely ever acted his age. He laughed to himself at that, Jazz was a vent of fresh air from all of the stuffy mechs and femmes he’d dated before.

The Praxian had wanted to do something for the other for quite some time but it was quite the task to figure out what to do when he finally noticed his other half’s love of sweets. Prowl sparingly had sweets but didn’t mind them every once in awhile. 

Through his musings he’d finished adding the ingredients and was just finishing up the mixing. Jazz tended to get up at odd hours on his off days, sometimes extremely early, even for Prowl’s standards and other times late in the cycle where Prowl normally has to convince him to wake up.

He carefully placed spoonfuls onto the pans he had laid out, each the same distance apart to avoid sticking to each other when they expanded. Prowl made a note to himself to create a small filled cake with the excess as a surprise for later.

After covering two pans he moved them both to the oven to wait while he messed with the excess, adding some ingredients here and there before filling a small circular pan with it before placing it into their bottom oven.

While he waited for everything to finish up in the oven, he took out two bowls to start mixing up icing in one and a type of gel filling in the other. 

Prowl had forgotten how much work went into making goodies but hoped in the end that Jazz would appreciate it.

As he mixed the icing and added the color dyes he didn’t hear the soft pedes padding across the kitchen floor or the soft slide of blankets being dragged until the warm frame wrapped in those blankets was pressed up against his back. 

Prowl smiled as his mate rested his chin over his shoulder as he continued mixing and received a kiss on the cheek. He turned his helm slightly to meet his love’s lips in a quick peck before pulling back to see Jazz’s grinning face. They shared short sweet kisses when the oven went off and Prowl tried to strategically maneuver himself and Jazz over to the oven, still liplocked.

The Praxian pulled away with a warm expression as he moved to check if the goodies were done before removing the pans and placing them on some sheets laid out on their dining room table. He grabbed his mate’s servo to pull him over to the table before sitting down himself and pulling Jazz onto his lap, positioning the blankets to be around his shoulders and hanging down to brush over Jazz’s.

Together they worked on icing the goodies, while brushing icing on the other’s servo when one wasn’t paying attention. Prowl dabbing some on Jazz’s nose only for Jazz to retaliate by shifting to brush his nose against Prowl’s, in the process getting it everywhere. They shared sweet kisses as they attempted to help the other, and by the end only a third of the goodies had icing on them.

Jazz leant his helm back to kiss Prowl’s chin, grinning up at his loving mate, “Ya didn’t have to, ya know.”

Prowl just smiled and kissed the top of his helm, “But I wanted to.”


	16. Pirates Prequel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T ,nothing graphic. Pirates!Verse, can be seen as coming before the first Pirates oneshot, which is what I was going for, but view it as you wish.

The Polyhexian looked around with an air of boredom, highgrade energon in one servo as his optics jumped from bot to bot behind his visor. Having to participate in parties like the one he was currently attending had grown old rather fast like his “sparkmate.”

He glanced to the side to see his sparkmate speaking with some of the other higher-class mecha, laughing loudly at some joke or other. Taking a sip from his highgrade relaxed his frame as he tried not to think about the pathetic excuse for a sparkmate he had.

They had not shared sparks, and Jazz would not let the other touch his spark if his life depended on it. The mech who he had been promised to was quite the disgrace of a mech in just about all senses of the word. He was weak and had other mechs and femmes to wait on him and in extension Jazz; who turned them away when they tried, all cycle. Jazz had also found it was impossible to hold a serious and intelligent conversation with the mech, but something he found that made him laugh and sometimes cry on the inside were his ‘skills’ in the berth.

Their first coupling was odd and very uncomfortable, but it had to be done; it was either that or his spark. As a mechling he was told how an overload should feel and how pleasurable the act leading up to it could be. What he experienced though was not what he’d been lead to believe as his partner overloaded and offlined while Jazz was still trying to process if he’d even experienced an overload or not. From the high charge still coursing through his frame at the time, there was no doubt that he hadn’t though.

Jazz had taken his needs into his own servos that time and every other time after that when his ‘sparkmate’ would ‘make love’ to him and offline without a second thought of if his mate had also overloaded. The Polyhexian had made it into a routine where after his mate would offline after his own overload that he would head to the washracks to take care of himself.

Another round of laughter could be heard coming from his ‘sparkmate’s’ general location, Jazz ignored it in favor of taking a gulp of his high grade and walking to the balcony away from their guests. It wasn’t like any of them really spoke kindly of him anyways, and Jazz wasn’t one to bite his tongue in front of others. 

He found himself leaning comfortably against the balcony, looking out over the city in his buzzed state, energon still clasped in his servos. 

The other mech’s steps were completely silent as they made their way to Jazz’s side before also leaning against the balcony to look out at the city. He took a sip of his own energon before looking over at the slightly buzzed Polyhexian, seeming to size the other up when he caught the other’s visored helm looking towards him. 

Sensory panels flickered, startled at being caught, he fumbled for words before just settling on an apology and bow of his helm, “I’m sorry; that was very rude of me.” Venturing a look up to see the other’s expression, he was surprised to see a soft smile; whether it was the highgrade or not, he had no idea.

Straightening himself back up he shifted back to lean against the balcony with his own energon in servo, “I take it you are not having a good time, being so far from the party?”

Jazz glanced back out over the balcony, sipping his energon not caring if this mech were to take advantage or not, as he’d wanted to have a good time at least once, as he no longer had the chance and the Praxian was rather handsome as well, “It is rare I ever have a good time anymore.” Draining his cube he moved to fold his arms over the balcony as he fiddled with the now empty cube, debating whether to get another or not.

The Praxian watched him, analyzing his words and actions before moving closer to wrap an arm around the other’s waist and pulling him close. He waited for the other to look up at him before smiling mischievously and pulling him more into the corner out of sight before initiating a kiss that was eagerly accepted.


	17. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T...or possibly K

He was surprised at how easily he’d gotten into the main boss’s residence; normally there was an intense screening and after much service to their Lord was anybot ever trusted enough to become a guard to the scarred Praxian, let alone to his home.

And that’s where he found himself; as a guard for the Lord’s home, Prowl’s home. He had been working as a grunt for the past month and it had come as a surprise for him to be bumped up the chain so fast; a guard was still a grunt but it was better than the heavy lifting job he had started out with.

He knew the plan was to slowly move up through the Lord’s ranks for the next unforeseeable future but if he happened to get lucky and move up faster than originally predicted, then why not? The Iaconian enforcers had been trying to get enough information and dirt on the mech’s underground dealings to be able to get him and all of his subordinates put away permanently. This was his big break, the chance to be so close and within Prowl’s residence was what all of his fellow undercover agents had wanted, and he’d done it. He wasn’t the mech’s main bodyguard, but he was now closer than he had been.

He and the other guards had their own rooms within Prowl’s residence and it gave him plenty more opportunities to investigate, which is what he found himself doing that night.

Prowl was out of the city but he had guards stationed at his residence whenever he left something important to him there; at least that was what the enforcers had come to the conclusion of. What the important item was he did not know as all of the guards kept their same shifts, not leaving their posts.

He’d taken the opportunity to slip away when the drugged energon he’d given his partner had taken its effect. 

He moved through the home near silent as he’d been upgraded for just this type of sneaking. This was not the first time he’d done a job like this, and he was sure this would not be the last.

The agent was careful, looking around corners before committing fully. He’d yet to find anything he’d consider important of the crime lord when he came to a locked door. 

It looked like any other door, nothing special except that it was the only locked door in the entire residence. 

He quickly got to unlocking it before any of the other guards deciding to come walking down that hall. It was unlocked in record time and he was slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

He came to a stop when he took in the appearance of the room. Looking around, it appeared to be a lavish berthroom, but he knew it wasn’t Prowl’s. Walking around, the agent made a quick sweep of the room before walking around, looking for anything that the other was trying to hide.

The sound of a door sliding opened caught his attention and had him spinning around in a defensive position. He came face to face with a mech of average height, armor missing from his torso and upper legs with a towel draped over his helm and shoulders, partially obscuring his face. 

The agent paused briefly as the other tilted his helm, revealing a sapphire visor. He held still as the other began to saunter closer to him, servo coming up to pull the towel from his frame, “How’d ya get in ‘ere?”

He fumbled for words for a brief second, “I was worried when the door was locked.” It was the job of some of the guards to check the doors, so he wasn’t truly lying.

“Ya should’ve been informed b’forehand,” the other spoke calmly, entering the agent’s space. The mech was suave in his movements as he ushered him back. 

He straightened up as he stepped back, feeling a weird kind of buzzing in the back of his helm, “I was not told, so I’ll leave you be, now that I know everything is okay.” Quickly he was moving toward the door when he’d heard the locks activating for the door.

Turning back to look at the other in question, he was surprised to see the other wielding dual blades, one directed at him as he spoke.

“Ah know why you’re ‘ere enforcer,” he all but purred the last word to the agent as he flipped one blade in his servo.

He was suddenly attempted to pull his blaster when the other threw one of his blades at him, lodging it into his shoulder. The agent stumbled back into the locked door when the other was suddenly upon him and everything went dark.

The next time he woke up he was lying on a berth, closer inspection revealed he was in the same room he had broken into and his shoulder was sending weak pain signals to his processor. Sitting up, he glanced to his right first and then left when he suddenly froze, “Ah…sir?” Prowl wasn’t supposed to be back yet, he internally panicked.

The Praxian was sitting in a chair casually to the side sipping energon when he glanced up at the agent’s words, “Finally awake.” He stood then, setting his energon to the side as he approached to stand next to the berth. Prowl had many scars that littered his frame and distorted some of his features from a number of scuffles his dealings used to get into before he’d conquered just about all of the underground crime rings himself.

“I know who you are,” he spoke casually as if there was no problem and the other wasn’t in some form of serious trouble.

Silently he thought over the other’s words before moving to attack the Praxian so close; if he could just kill him he had a somewhat chance of getting out of this.

A blade flew, slicing through his arm easily enough he found himself clutching it and delicately removing it from his arm. Taking his optics off the unmoving Praxian to look to the side, he was presented with the visored mech from earlier. He didn’t even notice the mech entering the room but sat in slight shock as the mech sauntered over to drape himself over Prowl’s side.

The mech had heard no reports of Prowl having a lover, not even from the mechs working for the Praxian. That’s when he’d realized that the Praxian’s most important possession was his lover now draped over him; it only now made sense. If others found out, there’d be so many kidnapping attempts that they’d be impossible to cover up. So the locked room was hiding something, just not what he was expecting.

“Jazz here read you like an open datapad, once he was close enough,” Prowl nuzzled the other’s helm before grabbing the back of his helm to plant a hard kiss to the other’s lips. Pulling back while still looking at Jazz he continued, “That is his specialty; why no one can surprise me, and one of the reasons why I’m still in power.”

The Praxian’s optics glimmered as he turned his scarred helm to the agent before him. 

The agent slumped in defeat and dawning horror as the Praxian smirked, mirroring Jazz’s grin before nudging him towards the defeated mech. The last thing he saw before the visored mech pulled out his other blade was the Praxian crime lord moving back to his seat to sip his energon, and sitting back to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is a telepath here, idea came from here, V. --> http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/428906.html  
> Though it's not G1 or anything


	18. Mystery Mech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K, maybe T for implied stuff but nothing graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the original Mer!Verse fic I had wanted to write but never got around to it till much later, so here it is now. Hope you all enjoy.

Everything was blurred and distorted: his vision, hearing, and even sight. Nothing was clear, even his processor was fuzzy and he felt as though he were floating though he could not recall why. He was able to gather blearily that he was not on land and that he’d more than likely passed out before as he felt his helm grow light helmed and darkness clouded his vision.

When he came to again, everything was still blurry and this time he was able to feel something around his legs. His movements were slow as he tried to connect his fragmented memories together; he was barely able to move his limbs through the fog clouding his processor.

For a moment he’d forgotten where he was and began to convulse when he tried to breathe in air that wasn’t there. His vents filled with liquid, choking him as he began to black out again, the last thing his optics focused on was blurred colors, predominately red.

He could feel his frame moving, not of its own accord but more being lifted by something or someone. The heavy chains keeping him down were no longer present as he felt the current of the liquid flowing around him. He was encircled by a moderately cool surface, being pressed into it by one side.

The feel of finally breaching the surface came as a shock to him as he started coughing, the liquid spilling from his mouth and vents. The cool surface had shifted around him, rubbing his back gently, making known that it was someone and not something. Cybertron’s setting sun was painful to his optics trying to refocus and had a bright pain exploding behind his optics and in his helm, causing him to once again black out. 

\--

He was starting to really hate his life as he came to for the zillionth time after constant black outs. It was dark out he noticed through bleary optics, he could still feel his frame in the liquid, which he now knew to be the rust sea. The cool frame he’d felt earlier was still there, keeping him close and above the waves. Waves pushed and bounced them along as his unfocused optics peered up, searching for the face of his savior.

His optics stopped, trying to focus on amber optics staring back. He felt arms loosen on him, causing him to reach out in a panic to hold onto the cool frame, fear of falling again and not being able to get back up. Not being able to swim fed that fear immensely as he tried to move his face and frame away from the liquid as much as he could in his current location. The arms tightened fractionally around him and he felt them move a bit faster, no longer bobbing on the waves.

Soon he felt his back bump into a hard surface before suddenly being lifted onto the surface. His legs still dipped into the sea as he braced one arm behind him on the surface he sat while his other still partially clutched to a cool shoulder. 

Glancing up, his optics landed on amber optics framed by a handsome face. Slowly he removed his servo from the other’s shoulder, drawing it up to lightly touch the other’s cheek. Unconsciously, he moved his servo, letting it trace up a cheek arch before moving to the red protrusions at the side of the other’s helm. 

He found himself smiling as the other moved his own servo up to stroke over his cheek. He coughed lightly, trying to clear his throat as he attempted to speak, “Tha-thank you.” His voice was strained and hoarse from lack of use and the earlier intake of liquid but the other seemed to understand.

The wet servo on his cheek pulled away to grab his own to pull away gently before submerging in the water. A feeling of loneliness welled up in his spark as he watched the other go. 

Slowly he made his way up to attempt to figure out where he was and possibly what had happened to him as his processor was still blanking on the whole ordeal.

\--

Some time had passed with him living in a city he did not much recall but he’d found a medic willing to take him in and help as much as he could. The only thing he was really able to recall was his designation and apparently he wasn’t a fully legal mech as they could find no records of him in any medical files. His name was Jazz and the medic who’d cared had decided to let him work for him. If he showed him he was not a bad mech, he would help him come up with some legal documentation.

He worked his aft off as an assistant to the old medic, doing his best to help him with work, mostly minor injuries and fetching things for the other. He sang to the sick younglings who had to stay overnight and brought them treats and meals that the medics checked out first.

Every evening after work, the medic would give him off and Jazz always found himself wandering back to the rust sea. He’d walk out on the reef, sit and wait, hoping for the other to reappear one day. 

He’d fallen asleep plenty of times waiting for nothing before having to return to wash and then head over to the hospital. This time was like one of those as his optics dimmed, exhaustion from his day’s work as his helm dipped a few times, cheek resting on his crossed his arms. 

He didn’t hear the water sloshing against the reef, but the cool touch to his cheek had his optics unshuttering to stare back into a pair of amber ones. Jazz smiled weary from his day when the other smiled back, brightening his own that much more.

\--

His name was Prowl and he wasn’t like Jazz or any other mecha he knew. He was a mermech, detained mostly to the rust sea. He could get out but he had to be close enough to at least dip a fin in or be able to roll in if need be. 

Each night Jazz would go to see him; it had become a routine for them both. They’d lie down together, talk about things going on around them and what they’d done that day, anything so that they could see each other. 

He’d grown attached to the mermech and savored the closeness they shared at night and was thoroughly shocked when he felt cool lips brush across his own before pulling back. Jazz looked up into the over bright amber of Prowl’s optics as he leant over him. His servo came up to brush over the other’s lips before leaning up to meet Prowl’s lips in a soft kiss.

The mer was rolling atop of him and wriggling in between his legs before he could register, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he wrapped his arms around Prowl’s neck and let the moment take them as Prowl rolled them both into the water.

\--

Jazz looked out from the beach he was sitting, his sparklet sitting between his outstretched legs, happily twittering and throwing metal shavings up into the air. He laughed and tickled his bitlet when his optics caught a distinct motion in the sea’s waves. 

He smiled to himself, a soft expression on his face as he stood, taking his sparkling into his arms before venturing out from their spot on the shore. His sparkling gave a little squeak at suddenly being lifted but soon began to chitter as he attempted to reach for the golden currents brushing against his carrier’s leg.

Jazz bounced his baby on his hip briefly, peck him on the nose and then helm as he continued to move farther out until the waves came to his waist. The sparkling kicked his tiny pedes playfully as they dipped into the liquid, but stopped when a mech popped up. 

The sparkling’s grip tightened on his chest armor as Jazz released soothing magnets into his baby’s back. 

Prowl rose up higher, watching the sparkling with bright wide optics. His frame was hunched slightly as he stared at the tiny being and moved a webbed servo out to touch it when it turned away in fear, shiny tears flowing from under its yellow visor. He pulled back to let his servo float in midair, letting the other touch if he so wished.

Jazz petted his sparkling and gently turned his helm back, flipping the visor up to rub the little one’s tears away. The sparkling blinked and sniffled lightly, then directed his amber optics back to the strange mech. Slowly a tiny servo reached out to touch the other’s outstretched one and after a beat of analyzing the new mech, the sparkling seemed to decide he wasn’t so bad and grinned up at the other. 

Prowl’s optics brightened at the quick shift in attitude before moving closer to the now twittering sparkling. His servo brushed over the tiny helm, Jazz’s features being most prominent and making him a near spitting image of his carrier.

Prowl kissed the sparkling on the helm before moving up to capture Jazz’s lips in a searing kiss, cupping his cheek in one servo while the other brushed over his sparkling’s helm. He marveled at what they’d created and how he could be so in love with the mech he’d saved so long ago and that love be returned.


	19. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K - nothing bad, just some fluff. Scorpid!Verse

With a smile adorning his face, Jazz watched as his King slept on. The other would normally be up at this time, so he tended to wake up alone, though his mate was never far when he did.

So when he looked up to see if he could find the source to why Prowl was still asleep, he actually had to keep from laughing at the sight that greeted him.

Bluestreak, their sparkling, was draped across his sire's neck, tail curled to the side as his tiny servos clenched and unclenched.

He watched his two loves recharge peacefully without a care; the Queen was even able to fiddle with his baby's servos without waking him. Jazz couldn't keep the grin off his face as he wondered what Prowl's reaction would be to their sparklet's choice of sleeping arrangements.

Jazz shuttered his optics, relaxing against his King's warm frame again, enjoying the arm across his back that draped over one of his hips as he fell into a light doze.

The next time he woke was to the sounds of soft whimpers. Unshuttering his optics to look up he smiled softly before carefully shifted to prop himself up on Prowl's chest to better see what Blue wanted. The Queen watched his sparklet display signs of hunger as he suckled on a piece of Prowl's collar armor.

Carefully trying not to wake Prowl, he moved closer to kiss his baby's helm before gently lifting the infant to bring closer to his own frame to nurse. Jazz barely had the sparkling in position when he felt Prowl shifting around to prop himself up.

Looking over to his King, he chuckled softly at the somewhat disheveled look and had to bite his lip at Prowl's expression as he wiped the oral lubricants from his collar, pulling his servo back to look at it in mild confusion.

He glanced back down to the nursing infant as Prowl shifted again to be behind him, a leg on either side as he rested his chin on his Queen's shoulder to watch. Jazz smiled as Prowl brushed a digit over Bluestreak's tiny fluttering panels and grinned when his King pressed a kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Bluestreak --> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/95761644125


	20. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings or anything for this one. This was inspired after I watched the movie Mimic(eventually watched all 3) Though the Mimic here isn't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been meaning to, or trying to post every Saturday but I've been forgetting, so here's two on a Sunday. Hope ya all enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.

It was dark; the ground was grimy and smelt of death. Jazz lifted his helm to look around the damp hole of a room he found himself in, a dead petrorat not far from his face causing him to jump back before settling. The place wasn't that much different from where he normally slept, except that he'd never been here before, nor could he remember how he'd gotten there.

Slowly he got up to venture around the small room, it had no doors and the only opening was a hole above the room, which he could not reach on his own. The room was filled with random pieces of junk; rags and cloths littered the area. His frame rumbled in hunger, as he'd normally go out to find something around this time, his small youngling frame easily going unnoticed by others.

Wincing he glanced at the dead rodent and slowly pulled it to him, it was better than nothing, right? Its body was soft enough for him to pierce with his denta and it was still warm, which kind of put him on edge as he bit into it.

Grabbing up a cloth, Jazz wrapped his shivering frame before moving to sit in a corner. He watched the hole, hoping someone might pass by, though the longer he stared, he had the feeling that he wasn't close to any nearby streets. His attention shifted back to the room he was stuck, looking around to see what he had to work with and noting a few crates in one corner that he could probably use.

He had at least two crates and possibly some cord he might be able to hook onto something, hoping it wasn't dry rotted. Weakly he stood back up to move to the corner with the crates to attempt to move them to the center of the room.

The crates were half his size and very heavy as he attempted to drag one, until he was able to push it out the rest of the way. Getting one into place was tiring, and became worse when he'd realized he'd that one crate wasn't enough and that he'd need to stack them. Slowly he moved the crate back against a wall and set up a metal slab he later found under some rags, as a ramp. Again he went back to the corner with the other crate, moving behind it so he could push it towards his setup.

Jazz found himself shooting up from the floor, confusedly looking around when he'd realized he'd passed out pushing the second crate. He moved to stand but fell halfway in weakness. Slowly he shifted to try pushing against the crate but soon found himself curling in on himself, whimpering softly as his tanks caused him some pain, the rat not enough for his withering frame.

He pulled the rags tighter around his frame as he shuttered in the cold, sobbing softly. His creators didn't want him and everyone else turned their optics away when passing him. No one would come looking for him he knew.

Jazz remembered a time when he'd been playing with an old ball he'd found; he had thrown it a bit hard and had it rolling away till it bumped into another sparkling's pede. He'd happily run up to the sparkling as they had offered it back with a smile and before he could ask the sparkling to come play with him, their carrier had come running and pulled the other away from him. He didn't understand what she'd meant by dirty spark but it hurt either way as his potential playmate was dragged away.

A loud screaming sound pierced the air above the youngling, startling him into terror. Slowly he turned his helm to look up at the hole above him, scared of what he might find.

His optics caught a quick shadow moving past the open hole that had him scurrying back into a corner, watching the hole with wide, scared optics. The adrenaline that had put his frame into motion was starting to wear off as nothing else passed by the hole. Shuttering his optics, he vented softly before looking back up to seeing a dark figure standing in the middle of the room.

Jazz stilled as the figure tilted their helm at him. It was so dark he couldn't make out any distinguishing features as it looked as though they were wearing a cloak, but an odd chittering sound could be heard coming from them.

He watched nervously as the mech knelt down to be closer at his level, remaining still as the other crawled forward, coming close enough for Jazz to make out the mech's features.

Jazz covered his mouth, trying to silence his scream at the insectoid creature in front of him. He sidled back against the wall trying to create more distance between them, panicking as the other just followed him.

Finally he found he could move back no farther as the creature had continued moving closer till he was backed into a corner. He slid down away from the creature's gaze, shuttering his optics in misery, tears flowing at his predicament. Though in the end, he figured it wouldn't be all that bad to be killed and possibly eaten by this creature, it wasn't like he had anywhere to go even if he did escape.

He waited for the inevitable, his venting coming out a little smoother with just a few hiccups every now and then. Time ticked by without anything happening and slowly grew the courage to unshutter an optic and land on what looked to be another dead petrorat.

Jazz shuttered when the creature dropped it on his lap, not really knowing what to make of the offering; was this where the first rat had come from? He looked up hesitantly at the creature as it watched him with avid attention, just sitting there as if it were waiting for him to accept the gift.

Uneasily he smiled at the creature, hoping it would go away when its cloak parted partially to reveal two scythe-like arms. Jazz stilled at the sight of the blades, glancing away in slight fear and jerking when he felt a caress to his cheek. Carefully tilting his helm back he felt a bit more at ease as he noticed the extra servo-like limbs and used one to hold his face.

In a way he felt cared for as he pressed his cheek into the contact. No one would ever get close enough to touch him, not even hold him when he cried alone, trying to hide from storms that would pass through. If the creature chose to eat him, he didn't care but if it let him stay by it he was sure he would be happier than he'd ever felt.

In that moment he gave a genuine smile and slowly brought his own servo up to cover the creature's.

He made no sound as the creature lifted him and crawled up to the hole in the ceiling before placing him down. Its antenna danced around Jazz's frame before going back into the hole and coming back with multiple torn blankets. It wrapped the blankets around the small frame before delicately offering a servo to the youngling.

Jazz smiled up at the creature, taking its clawed servo in his as he spoke, "Do you have a name?"

The creature looked at him making odd chittering and deep sounds as though it were trying to mimic him. Jazz stared curiously up at him, "Well…my name's Jazz."

The creature struggled for a bit until it made a sound that could possibly have been Jazz's name. He continued to smile at the mech, trying to think of what to call it, since he didn't think creature was going to work. He noticed the other made no real sound when it moved other than the odd chittering, and that Jazz hadn't even heard it when it had entered the room with him.

He grinned up at the tall creature as they continued to walk the tunnels, "…Ah think I'm gonna call ya Prowler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top Image is Mimic!Prowl with Youngling Jazz --> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/post/97343201223/still-form-last-month-bare-with-all-the-mimic-au


	21. First Impressions

Prowl cursed as they turned into a dead end hallway, obviously their latest intel on this current base was not quite up to spec. He turned back, blocking his few men left when a floor panel slammed up right in front of them, blocking them from the oncoming firepower.

A mech popped his helm from the hatch aiming a gun at them as they did the same to him, "Autobots?" The mech questioned the group, not fazed at being outnumbered.

Prowl unfroze at the question and gave a firm nod which caused the mech to lower his weapon and grin.

"We heard the Autobots’ SIC and his squad was in trouble, so we got here as fast as we could. Special Ops Squad leader Autobot Jazz at your service; nice ta meet ya!" He held his servo out to the other black and white mech waiting for the other to introduce himself.

Prowl stared at the servo in bewilderment, "Is this really the time for introductions?" He questioned as more bullets were sprayed over their helms and into the wall.

"Well I already held out my servo so it's a little late to take it back," was Jazz's cheeky response as he grinned back at the more serious mech.

The other made to retort when more shots reined a little too close for comfort around their small cover. He sighed out in resignation, figuring the quicker he introduced himself the quicker they'd get out of there or at least push the enemy back with their new arrivals help. Taking Jazz's servo in his in a firm shake he answered, "Autobot Second in Command and Head Tactician, Prowl. Now can you help us turn this fight around."

Jazz grinned at the not quite question and more ordered statement, "Sure thing, Prowl."

He offered his servo again to get a hand out of the floor vents before turning back to peer around the floor panel he'd opened that was acting as their cover. A few more of his squad exited the vent while the others went further down to sabotage other locations in the base, making it easier for the others in the open.

Prowl and his men all but gaped as Jazz and his few men pulled parts out of their subspaces to form a rather hefty gun and watched as Jazz hefted it over his shoulder to shoot over their cover and down the hall at the enemy. The explosion was quite spectacular as the rocket made contact with one mech before encasing the rest.

They were moving before the smoke cleared as the gun seemed to clear the entire hall.

"With a blast radius like that, who needs to aim?" Jazz joked as they ran down the hall.


	22. RedRum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to post last night, so here it is now. Wrote this while laying on a couch trying to go to sleep.

"So this is the mech?" The officer asked the other as he walked into the room.

The other nodded slowly as he examined the wounds’ placements and surrounding scene, piecing together the scene as he did so.

"So how'd you find him?" He asked as the mech’s record was clean and the mech’s surrounding neighbors didn't think or talk badly of him.

"We got a call from a mech who passes by his place every night after work. Said he always heard crying from it, and not sparkling crying."

The black and white responded as he stood to walk around the corpse, "His audials are tuned pretty high as he works security. Said someone snuck up on him before and he wasn't going to let that happen again. He started keeping tabs on our mech’s house when he started to hear the crying. And he's never seen anyone but our guy here leave or enter." The mech checked out the stab wound to the chest, not the killing wound but enough to give the mech a shock. "He got suspicious and called us when he heard yelling," Again he kneeled down, this time to prod slightly at the cables jutting from where the mech’s head should have been but instead was a few feet away. With a pen he turned the mech’s wrist over to see scratches in the paint when another officer shouted from further in the house.

"Prowl, we have a mech over here!"

Prowl stood back from his examining and moved with the other officer from the room, leaving others to take pictures of the scene behind them.

When they came up behind the other officers, they were in a standoff with a slightly smaller mech. His armor was not quite clean and not quite dirty, but passable and was wielding a large blade.

"Stay back!" The mech shouted, obviously in fear of the mechs blocking him in the room.

It was obvious he had never wielded such a weapon as he held it haphazardly in front of him and moved it jerkily toward any who so much as twitched. He was panting hard, armor rattling in his fear as he tried to face them down.

"Put your weapon down and no one will be harmed," Prowl's voice boomed over the other officers, startling the mech into bumping back into the wall.

It was evident from the energon on the blade that this was the weapon that decapitated the owner of the house.

Prowl stepped forward in between the other officers to come face to face with the frightened mech. He had yet to determine if the mech was afraid because of what he had done or for something else entirely.

The black and white raised his servos out to show he was unarmed as he carefully approached the jumpy mech, "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to talk." He kept his tone even as he stepped closer and when the mech made no moves to attack him, he slowly brought his servo down to try and remove the blade from the other’s servo.

The mech jerked back along the wall at the move, pointing the weapon at Prowl, keeping it in-between them.

Prowl moved his servo back up to show he wouldn't try it again when the other spoke shakily.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The tone was pleading as if the other wanted to believe him but couldn't.

Prowl pulled out his badge slowly as to not alarm the other and showed it to him, "We're all enforcers here." He motioned for the officers behind him to lower their weapons as to try and ease some of the tension in the room.

The mech slowly lowered his own weapon, but continued to hold onto it, still not fully trusting. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked nervously, continuing to snap his helm in the direction wherever he saw movement.

Prowl lowered his servos and grabbed a chair to drag over to sit on, trying to appear less threatening, "Well for starters, how about a name? I'm Prowl, and you?"

The other relaxed just a bare amount though it was hardly apparent to the surrounding officers. He glanced around to the others before slowly and quietly answering, "...It's Jazz."

The officer nodded at his answer, "Okay, Jazz. Can you tell me what happened here?" He motioned for some of the other officers to leave, hoping the other would willingly talk without feeling pressured.

Jazz lowered his weapon a bare amount before speaking quickly as though he believed they would cut him off before he could explain, "You won't believe me if I told you, but I can show you! I have proof!" His voice shook as he switched his gaze to the moving officers nervously.

Prowl vented softly in a sign of impatience, "We won't know unless you tell us." He just needed to get the other talking so he'd drop his guard, though that didn't look to be happening anytime soon.

"He was my captor! The mech!" Jazz jerked his helm in the direction of the body to get his point across, "Stormcrow; he was a coworker. He was normal, nice. I didn't think anything of him, we talked a few times but that was it." Jazz paused as he seemed to think back on what had happened, "He asked me to have lunch with him; I didn't see any problem with it so I did." A bitter laugh left his mouth directed at his situation, "I don't remember blacking out, just that when I woke up I was strapped to a chair in some unknown windowless room."

Jazz bowed his helm, not wishing to relive his captivity but needing to tell the officer the rest, "He drugged me a lot and would position me however he wished; he would even bring me to the dining room table so he could pretend we were a couple as he took energon. He would punish me if I disobeyed him, but he got a comm. call this time and I got brave. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen before sitting back down to pretend everything was normal." The mech took a breath as he got to the next part of his story, "It was routine whether he walked me or dragged me back to his torture room. I sat and waited for him to grab my wrist to lock to the chair. And I took a chance."

Jazz looked up to meet the officer’s optics, "I grabbed his wrist and forced it into the lock instead and then stabbed him in the chest. I ran from the room when he screamed and started yelling that he'd kill me." He lowered his weapon a significant amount, "He always made sure I could see what weapons and torture items he had that he could use on me if I misbehaved. They were behind a hidden panel in the kitchen...I took this weapon from it and hid. When he finally unlocked himself and came to find me, I attacked him from behind."

Prowl watched as the mech grew silent, waiting to see if he was finished before standing. His story matched up with what evidence they had around, though he needed to see this supposed torture room first to finalize it, "And you have proof that what you say is true?"

Jazz nodded quickly to the officer before dropping his weapon and started moving quickly out of the room, dodging any grabs from the other officers. He wouldn't be taken till he gave them his proof.

He smacked a hidden panel for the kitchen wall to shift out to be a weapon closet before heading towards the light switch for the dining room. Pressing two digits in-between the multiple switches a hidden door slid back to reveal his room of captivity.

Prowl's gaze grazed over the spot in the weapon closet where a large blade would have been.

Walking into the hidden windowless room, Prowl stared at the accused chair that sat partially in the middle of the room. A berth laid in the far corner with its own respective shackles while a hook hang from the ceiling with chains hanging from it, more shackles at the lower end. One wall of the room held multiple tools for torture on display for whoever was unlucky enough to be inside.

Prowl moved closer to the chair and knelt down to see paint transfers that matched Jazz as well as Stormcrow on one side. He turned from his position to look at the floor where a small puddle of energon lay. He glanced toward the entrance and found the life blood’s amount decreased as the other had gotten back outside of the room, confirming what he'd already figured out about the knife wound.

Jazz's story checked out, and Prowl didn't want to think about how the experience would change the other.

Prowl nodded to the other officers before calling their medic over to check over Jazz and try and sort out their soon to come paperwork over the entire thing.

\--

"What do I do now?”

Prowl turned to look at Jazz as the other looked at him for an answer. He didn't really know what to say so was silent as the other started to fidget at his gaze.

"My old work might rehire me, but how can I interact with others now after this?"

Prowl sighed at the other’s words; he really just wanted to put this case behind him and move on to the next. "You survived, didn't you?" At the blank stare he received he continued, "You're a survivor now. This just makes you stronger." He turned away before the other could say anything else and left Jazz in the servos of other officers to deal with.

It wouldn't be till much later that they met again, both on the same side of a growing war in the same command circle. And the next time they would meet, Jazz would smile and thank Prowl for his words.


	23. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sticky interfacing, though I don't think it's too graphic.

Jazz couldn't remember seeing any signs that would suggest anything unusual when he woke up that morning. Everything was normal when he'd stopped by the rec room for his morning energon. Bots were talking and laughing while others were still trying to wake up for their morning shifts, nothing out of the ordinary, which was why he was trying to figure out how he ended up in one of the many secluded hallways bracing his servos on their SIC's arched legs as the other spiked him from below.

His face was flushed from the sounds the other was making as well from his position as he was bounced up and down with little control. Jazz was trying to remember what he had been doing that had him so distracted that he didn't register Prowl walking up behind him. His vents blasted air when he finally opened his mouth, panting from the build-up of heat as he tried to remain silent, which was pretty hard when your commanding officer was thrusting up into your most sensitive parts.

'What is wrong with him?!' he thought desperately. Jazz knew he should be fighting more but he had fought earlier on and he was still in the same mess, now they both just sported dents and scrapes. And with as many overloads as Prowl was getting out of his frame, Jazz was exhausted and just wanted to recharge in place.

He spoke to Prowl more in passing and during officer meetings more often than not, their free time never really coinciding with each other. They considered each other fairly close friends, when they had the time they would take energon together in the rec room but that was really it.

Jazz liked Prowl but he knew better than to fraternize with his commanding officer and then there was the fact that he didn't know if the other had returned feelings. But this was war and no time for relationships or feelings and barely time for quick interfaces to burn off the excess energy.

He did have a little crush on the other, but one he wouldn't be acting on anytime soon especially with his job. So this was a bit surprising if not all around weird, as their SIC had never acted in such a way before even when it was just the two of them.

He continued to try and think if there was anything out of the ordinary that had happened that day that he may have just overlooked. Jazz did remember stopping by Prowl's office to drop off some datapads, but he did that with all of the officers, though he was more picking up all of the other's to drop off to Prowl. He still couldn't recall anything odd, except for the fact that Prowl had actually looked up at him when he had walked in instead of continuing to work on his datapads, but that was not a big deal he figured.

The other still hadn't done anything else that would give him away, same small talk nothing special and then he was leaving. Except that he was leaving with a task from Prowl, who'd asked him to find some more blank datapads in one of the storage rooms, that the other knew was in a more unused section of the ship and actually gave him directions to find it. Jazz had found the crate with the pads easily enough with the directions and didn't think anything of it when Prowl was suddenly behind him.

Prowl had pinned his arms with one of his own wrapped around Jazz's torso and started kissing his neck and shoulder, quite passionately now that Jazz had thought about it. The other hadn't said anything to him to give away what was going on and instead continued to use actions as his free arms servo snaked down his frame to grope between his legs.

Jazz had fought at that, suddenly easily able to turn in the other's grip and attempted to knock the other offline. He wasn't aware that Prowl had much experience with hand-to-hand combat so he was even more surprised when Prowl had twisted him around and again pinned his arms, though this time crossed against his chest. He was even more surprised when Prowl easily crossed his legs, bringing them both to the ground where the other was right against his back and his free servo once again between Jazz's legs.

He had tried to break free again but it seemed his fight had all but left him as his panel snapped open without his consent. He attempted to wiggle away from his commander's prodding digits but couldn't as his back support was his commander. He cried out as Prowl sunk two digits in him, quickly working him over to his first overload.

He was actually amazed in his dazed processor that no one had come running or heard him scream, but he figured that's why Prowl had given him directions to one of the most deserted areas on their base. He could comm. for help, but he didn't believe Prowl was really trying to hurt him as his commander had yet to actually hit him, even when Jazz had attempted to in turn. Even worse his position would be ruined if anyone found out, so he remained silent, well as silent as one could be in such a situation.

Jazz had called Prowl's name several times, hoping to get a response but never received one, as he seemed to have his processor set on only one thing.

He was soon being lifted and he didn't know why until he was lowered onto the other's spike. He bit his lip at the sudden intrusion and was thankful when Prowl just sat there, giving him enough time to settle before he began to lift Jazz bodily and lower him back down in a slow rhythm.

Midway through Jazz found himself enough to lower himself up and down with Prowl still holding his arms together. His face flushed as he felt Prowl pulse within him, releasing shortly after but not stopping in his thrusting. Jazz groaned as Prowl shifted him to all fours before pulling him back onto his spike, humping him roughly and pushing Jazz to a second overload causing him to cry out again.

He didn't know how long Prowl planned on going because it sure hadn't seemed like he was stopping anytime soon. Jazz groaned as Prowl pulled out to turn him on his back, pinned his arms above his helm and re-entered in one fluid motion. He'd at times wondered what Prowl would be like in the berth but never thought the other would have such stamina.

The Praxian was thrusting deliciously into a cluster of sensory nodes that had him shouting out for a third time only barely dragging Prowl into his second overload. He panted, visor offline as he tried to catch his vents when he felt the other release his arms. Re-onlining his visor he stared up dazedly at his commander; he looked to be just as dazed as himself but apparently not so much where he couldn't reposition Jazz for their next session.

This continued much longer than he thought it would take for Prowl to be sated, their fluids dripped and puddled from their many overloads. Jazz was sure he'd never look at his commander the same way again, he wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to sit in the same room, let alone sit through officer meetings or planning sessions.

Jazz glanced a look back at Prowl. The other was laid back on the floor, groaning and grunting as he continued to thrust his hips up. He flushed at the display and felt more than heard the other overload for the umpteenth time within him, dragging him along for the ride as he followed suite. His servos slipped from the other's legs to splay on the ground in between them as he panted, trying to remain online.

He was startled back to awareness when his internal comm. pinged him, someone was trying to reach him. Bringing a servo to his audial to answer whoever was on the comm., he was surprised to hear Ratchet.

:Jazz, where are you?:

Jazz paused looking back at the Praxian still laid out behind and partially under him. :Uh…: was his incoherent response.

:It doesn't matter; have you seen Prowl?: Jazz could practically see him shaking his helm and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He debated whether he should answer truthfully or not but figured the other would find out either way.

:He's with me:

There was a lengthy pause that Jazz didn't know what to make of and wondered if he should be worried.

:Are you okay?:

That surprised Jazz, did Ratchet know something he didn't? :Uh, yeah…why?:

:Nothing, just that he should be going through his rutting cycle about now and I was worried when he didn't come to me to be put in stasis. Anyways I'm sure you'll both stop by later to get checked out.:

Jazz fumbled with his words at that statement when the comm. was cut. He could hear the threat behind Ratchet's statement and would make sure to stop by as to not unleash the medic's wrath upon him, though he did think it wouldn't hurt Prowl much to suffer a little if he forgot to tell him to also report.

He grinned to himself at the righteous justice as he turned back to look at Prowl's splayed out form. Jazz clenched his valve around the limp spike within him, knowing it would probably hurt, if not startle the other awake.

Prowl jerked, groaning as he reached down to hold his piece only to land on something not his spike and a little higher up. Cracking open an optic Prowl was gifted the sight of Jazz's aft, with his spike still inside, where Jazz himself could be seen smiling back at him with his cheek propped lazily on a servo.

He groaned as he covered his face with his servo, a bit embarrassed for his probable actions as well as the fact that he could feel his spike re-pressurizing just from the view. They would have to talk later as Jazz began to move over his spike and he was positive he wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence even if he tried anytime soon.


	24. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sticky interfacing. Skulker!Verse

The Golden Age was over and they were at war with themselves, their planet divided into the two opposing sides fighting each other and then the neutral party who wanted nothing to do with them and their war. Prowl was fine with this as long as they stayed out of the way, though he’d learned long ago that that was impossible as the neutral party would always be dragged in some way or another. Praxus was a good example of that, leveled in a matter of hours with no prompting.

Many of his kin were slaughtered in that one fell sweep of the city, leaving very few behind. Most of the survivors still decided to remain neutral even after all that had happened to them, though this time they made to leave the planet with other surviving neutrals.

Prowl remembered Praxus, his home state where many of their customs would be seen as rather strange to an outsider but rather comforting to each other. It was a shame Praxus was gone now and the few who still remained and sided with the Autobots and in the same base as him were a mechling who saw him as a creator figure and a grown mech who had a penchant for betting. Not his preferred choice of berthmate, but anyone other than a Praxian was not really an option for him, and that was beside the fact that Smokescreen already had a berthmate.

Praxian anatomy and customs dictated that their partner either be Praxian or at least have some knowledge of such things before initiating in any form of physical contact. For these reasons, Prowl had decided to abstain from interfacing and relationships entirely, which ended up giving him quite the cold-sparked personality to the rest of the troops.

Now as Second in Command, Prowl could easily cover up not being in relations, even casual ones as being detrimental to his role as commander and didn’t want anyone to think he was giving any particular bot special treatment.

In his office, extra appendages stretched out from Prowl’s frame as he stretched his arms before sitting down to get ready for his daily stack of paperwork. He picked up one datapad, scanned over it before putting his glyphs of approval when one of his feelers lifted another that he again quickly scanned before signing. This continued, each appendage grabbing a datapad to quickly scan and place his glyphs, which actually made his system fairly efficient. Sometimes he was even able to finish fairly early unless he was interrupted by a ping at the door or an officer’s meeting.

And he mused that it was just about the time for Jazz to ping his door and bring him energon. Right on time, he quickly retracted his feelers just as his door pinged and Jazz walked in. He gave his friend a partial smile as Jazz handed him off his ration, “Thank you, Jazz.” 

“No problem, Prowl,” he beamed a bright smile at Prowl, who in turn took a quick sip of his energon to keep from doing something he would surely regret. “I have a few more errands to run, possibly catch ya later?”

Prowl paused in his sip, knowing he probably wouldn’t end up seeing Jazz again later but not wanting to dash the other’s hopes, replied with, “Maybe.” This response earned him a soft smile that he knew meant that Jazz knew they wouldn’t see each other later.

He vented as his office door reclosed from Jazz exiting and moved to finish off his energon before getting back to work. Jazz was the only mecha he’d come across that he’d be willing to share his secret with, but then there was not knowing how the other might react. 

Prowl scrubbed over his face, tired of the constant argument he had with himself over the matter of telling Jazz or not; he had to do something or it would never end. Resolving it with a firm nod of his helm, Prowl decided he would see Jazz later and talk to him, finally settling his processor. 

\--

He found himself standing in front of Jazz’s door nervously; he needed to speak to him urgently. The Praxian had been held up by Wheeljack and Perceptor coming to see him to discuss their latest project. Getting the two scientists to explain in simpler terms and less scientific was a challenge in itself when Perceptor’s ‘simpler’ was just as much scientific jargon as before with just longer words as he attempted to shorten his description. 

The fact that he was even thinking about a possible relationship with the Polyhexian was vexing, as he didn’t know how the other would react when he informed him about his extra appendages and his little quirks. If this went bad he could possibly have his secret broadcasted to the other troops which would inevitably spread to the whole army, though he was sure Jazz wasn’t that cruel.

Prowl raised his servo to ping Jazz’s door but stopped short when he thought he heard something odd from the other side. He pressed his audial to the door to listen; it had almost sounded like pained gasps or something. Now worried, Prowl typed in his code to override the door locks and entered with haste before coming to a complete halt within the room.

He stared, mouth slightly agape and optics bright at what he was seeing, the sound of the door sliding shut seemed to break the spell as it caught the other’s attention and had his helm snapping up to stare back at Prowl.

Jazz gaped back at his commander standing there frozen, he himself not much better as he laid on his berth, elbow propping him up with legs splayed and his servo tangled in his valve feelers that no one even knew existed, “Pr-Prowl?” He stuttered while trying to close his legs to better cover himself, face beet red at being found out.

The sound of the other calling his name seemed to snap him into action as he quickly made his way onto the berth to hover over Jazz’s nervous frame. He dragged his servo-digits down the other’s frame and over his wrist to grasp the servo still lingering in his equipment. Slowly, with care he pulled Jazz’s servo from his valve before moving his own servo back down to play with the feelers there, letting one of his own snake out of the center of his palm to delve into Jazz’s valve.

Prowl watched as Jazz’s frame arched in rapture and his own feelers attempted to wrap around Prowl’s own. His optics darkened in lust as he let his tentacles slither out from his back, two wrapped around Jazz’s ankles to spread them while the others caressed his frame and sought out his sweet spots.

Jazz moaned at the pleasurable assault. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he panted out as his frame jerked when certain nodes and cables were brushed over.

“I was coming here to tell you, and I didn’t know how you’d react,” the Praxian answered, barely giving thought to what he was saying as he watched how Jazz’s frame reacted to his touch. He leant forward to connect their mouths in a rather heated kiss and moaned as his mouth was suddenly molested from the inside by two invading tentacles that just a moment ago was Jazz’s glossa. He pulled back, nipping lightly at the appendages, “You’re full of surprises yourself though.”

Jazz smiled before trying to snake his dual glossa back into Prowl’s mouth. Prowl allowed it as his tentacles continued to map the other’s frame while Jazz’s servo smoothed over his chest and fingered hidden seams. 

His palm tentacle began to pump inside of Jazz, causing the other to begin moving bodily with the motion until they were both moving together. Jazz’s vents began to work overtime as his valve was stimulated more than he was able to do on his own.

Prowl’s fans kicked on high as he watched Jazz’s face morph with pleasure, his spike panel snapped back from the visual. 

Jazz had heard his commanders panel snap back and had reached down to fondle the long shaft that was of the same texture as his many feelers. Their frames moved together in the same back and forth rhythm when Prowl swiftly removed his servo and tentacle from him on the outstroke and replaced them with his spike on the in-stroke.

The saboteur released a choked gasp at the sudden change. His valve feelers wrapped around the length, lovingly tangling with the tentacles at the base of Prowl’s spike in a weird type of hug.

They writhed together on Jazz’s berth, their tentacles wrapped around the other respectively as they made love to their frame’s counterpart. Prowl knew they would still need to talk later but for the time being he wanted to be able to experience something he hadn’t done in a long time with the mech he hoped he’d be able to confide in. Together they cried out in overload, frames indistinguishable they were so entangled.

\--

Prowl sat in his office the next morning, another day, another pile of datapads. He sighed, taking in the new stack that never failed to appear. Sometimes he wondered if there was a room full of them somewhere, just waiting to be signed.

He smiled when he got a ping from his door, telling him Jazz was coming in. The saboteur sauntered in with a sway to his hips and smile on his face with an energon cube in each servo. Jazz passed one cube to a free tentacle before sitting down across from him as they both took their meal together. 

Prowl enjoyed their time together and now that they were both in an official relationship with the other; though secret to everyone else, they no longer had to be alone with their secrets and could indulge the other whenever they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skulker Prowl: http: //theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/99511510595  
> Trixter(Skulker) Jazz: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/99528707614


	25. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, maybe M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were!Verse and Vamp!Verse. May be extended at some point.

It was late and most of his pack was in recharge when he chose to slip away undetected. This was not the first time he’d done such a thing; actually he’d been doing it for quite some time now and so far none of his pack had noticed. 

He knew some wouldn’t care but there was that select few who had it out for him and would do anything to get him exiled, or worse, killed. As the Beta of his pack, many of the rank and file would do anything to have his position, a few could easily overpower him, but so far none could outmatch him. 

He moved quickly through the forest as the crystal shrubs began to glow and release their spores to go off and create new ones. The forest soon became alive as it gave off its ethereal glow in the dead of night as the Lycanthrope made his way to a large pool hidden deep within the woods.

His plating reflected the lights around him, making him blend in with his surroundings as he crouched, hidden by a large grouping of shrubs and thorns. His ice blue optics gleamed in the night as he waited for his partner to appear as he fiddled with what looked like a clear orb or large water droplet.

The Lycan’s attention had strayed as he became lost in thought, messing with the object in his clawed servos and watching how it reflected the lights. Glancing up, he wasn’t all that surprised to see the mech he was waiting for, now sitting on one of the many metallic rocks that surrounded the deep-set pool.

He watched silently as the other seemed to glow, lights shining over the smaller’s dark plating and backswept helm fins crowning the other’s helm elegantly. Suddenly the red visor was looking in his direction and the Lycan found himself standing and moving closer to the other.

The other smiled, revealing fangs in a nonthreatening manner as the Lycan moved till he was all but pressed against the other. He caressed the Vampire’s frame with soft brushes of his claws as the other did the same to him.

Black claws brushed over his white plating, pausing to play with his tail and audials while he brushed his white claws against the other’s red visor, wanting the other to remove it for this encounter.

After a moment the visor flipped up to reveal bright white optics and then they were suddenly lip-locked, with arms wrapped around each other as the Lycan lifted the Vampire into his lap.

They parted but not without smaller nips and pecks in between before coming completely apart so the white mech could hold out the clear orb to the black.

There was a tense moment as the lithe Vampire took the orb with shaking servos, white over-bright optics stared into the Lycan’s ice blue ones as he delicately held the kindling fruit just gifted to him.

They stared at each other, communicating everything through their optics; fear and uncertainty in white were answered with reassurance and love by blue. 

The black mech was suddenly kissing the white with love and want at the other’s offer, arms wrapped tight around the larger frame’s neck as they kissed passionately. Both knew what they were about to do was taboo and could likely get themselves exiled from their groups, or worse, killed. 

They pulled apart reluctantly and the Vampire lifted the clear fruit between them. The fruit was an old custom that many had abandoned over time because of its difficulty to produce and/or find. It was very intimate when gifted to one’s partner; that the other had gone to find such a rare fruit for them was romantic. 

Couples would share the fruit that in turn would imbue them with added minerals to strengthen the sire’s seed and carrier’s chambers. It was to be believed that the fruit increased the chances of kindling and helped promote healthy newsparks. 

The Vampire bit into one side of the clear fruit before watching the Lycan do the same to the other side. They shared the fruit until it was gone, at which point their mouths were pressed back together. Plating was stroked as frames heated and fans kicked on. Their frames were pressed close as their servos moved down to brush against intimate parts.

The Lycan laid out his mate on the smooth metallic surface as he admired the lights floating around and reflecting off of his lover’s plating. He kissed the other again, making his way down the Vampire’s frame, kissing each seam and curve as he slightly spread the other’s legs to press a kiss to the other’s still closed panel.

The Vampire arched back, sighing softly at the smooth attentions from his Lycan lover, arms stretched out over his helm as he let the other do as he wished and let his panel slide back. He was always ready for the other, his frame warmed just at the thought of going to see him every other night.

It was a thrill for both of them, something they thought that would never go so far as it had but not regretting it one bit as they made love to their secret partner.

The white mech watched his mate toss his helm back, panting at his ministrations to the exposed valve as he licked and kissed his love’s most intimate parts. He moved up slowly after he tasted the other’s spill, maneuvering to kiss the other on the mouth as he positioned his spike at the other’s entrance. He entered in one smooth motion and the other’s arms were wrapping tight around his neck again as they continued to kiss.

He rolled his hips into the smaller, savoring the feel of the other’s frame for when they had to part again. One day soon he hoped to ask the other to leave his coven and to stay with him, for them both to leave their respective groups and form their own where species did not divide them.

Chestplates parted to let their sparks connect and hopefully kindle as they overloaded together, swallowing the other’s cry as their lips continued to massage the other’s.

Reluctantly they would part ways soon after as to not draw attention from their group mates. They would bathe each other in the pool, at first together, taking great care in cleaning the other and sharing chaste kisses before parting to bathe alone as to not drag the other’s scent back with them. 

Their last moments could never be together for fear of the other’s life, so with sad smiles and the blooming hope of a newspark they parted ways.


	26. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sticky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamp!Jazz and Were!Prowl again, but not in the same verse as "The Meeting"

Prowl sniffed the air, letting the scent of heat fill his olfactory senses before darting off again out through the wilds all the way to one of the many cities.

Many other weremechs could be seen rutting like himself, even a few finding their prey and interfacing in the streets. Those particulars had to be careful of other weres attacking from behind and even sometimes from the front when others would come to pull mating pairs apart to claim for themselves.

It was a common event to see around when the scent of mecha going into heat filled the air.

Prowl was young and this would be his first time participating in such an event. As a pup he was brought along to watch and learn, but now that he was a mechling, his own instincts had kicked in to make him rut like others of his kind.

He knew to avoid the larger Alphas as they tended to scare off the mechlings if they strayed too close to mecha in heat that were in their general vicinity.

Mechlings were driven mad during the heat, still trying to figure out what was going on with their systems as they sought out their instinctive releases.

He crept around the active city till he came to a more abandoned district. While it was abandoned to normal mecha, to those in heat it was not that uncommon for them to hide.

The scent that Prowl himself was tracking was alone though. He made his way silently into the building, struggling to focus and make sure no Alphas had followed him as he continued to sniff around.

The scent was much stronger within the building and it would only be a matter of time before he found the source of it.

He scaled the flights of stairs within the building, following the same path the other took before slowing at a half open door. The scent had lowered him to a rutting hound as he was assaulted by the strong scent when he nudged the door open fully.

The mech stood turned away from him but was in the process of turning when Prowl rushed him. His nose pressed firmly to the other’s heated panel as the other curled around his helm.

His sensitive ears could hear the mech panting and feel his pulsing spark while he could smell and almost taste the lubricants that were streaming from behind the other’s still closed panel and down his thighs.

The mech was young, just as Prowl, probably also his first heat as he seemed to struggle and pull the were's face from his heat.

With his rut addled processor, Prowl didn't register the other’s sudden bout of clarity before he was hit hard on the back of the neck.

\--

When Prowl woke next, it was first in confusion before the smell of a mecha in heat reached his olfactory sense again. He attempted to jerk up but was pulled back. Looking to his limbs he was able to see that his wrists and ankles had been bound.

The binding calmed him slightly though not by much as the mecha from earlier was suddenly next to him.

He pulled at his bindings trying to be closer to the other as his panel suddenly released to let his spike shoot out. The weremech gasped at the rush of cool air on his warm equipment before struggling even harder again.

The other mecha was shaky as he moved onto the berth to straddle Prowl's waist.

The mech glanced at Prowl with overbright optics before attempting to take the other in.

Prowl howled at the warmth as the other’s walls surrounded his spike, never feeling a sensation like it before.

The mech clenched his optics at the stretch as he forced himself down onto the hard shaft, inner walls contracting around the weremech uneasily.

Jazz had been taught to be careful during a heat, binding the rutting mech was a practice most commonly used for their first few times as dealing with weres could be dangerous, even more so as a mechling. He made sure to limit how much control the other had, not wanting to be torn in the process as many others had been when with a first time rutter.

Vampires and Weremechs could easily couple with their own but the vampire and werewolf elders had long ago figured out that they could not produce young together. It took one from each side to make a new life which was more complicated than it should have been because of the stigma of each race. Vampires hated werewolves, while weres hated vamps yet the one time they came together was during each race’s heat cycles.

The heat could be worn down by their own kind, but it took much longer and sometimes even; one or many of the other pack/coven would seek out said mecha in heat.

First timers only ever produced if mated by older mecha. If Jazz mated with just this other mechling then they would not have to worry about producing, which was the plan as Jazz knew he wasn't ready.

He sank down fully onto the other’s spike, gasping for air as he adjusted to the other.

Prowl jerked his hips, trying to bounce the other up as he kept him sheathed, "Move!" He growled out, continuing his violent motions as he strained against his restraints.

Jazz made to cry out at the hard jolt into his valve but bit down on his lip instead. His optics snapped open as he watched the were give in to his primal nature and began forcing him to roll his hips with the were's.

He panted, moving unsteadily at the lack of rhythm they both had and just made to suffer through until the other's spike jerked ever so slightly into a bundle of sensory nodes.

Jazz bit his lip to keep from screaming in unexpected pleasure from the jolt. Liquid pricked his optics as he tried to remain silent, not wanting to draw an Alpha’s attention to the abandoned building.

Prowl groaned and growled as he bounced his hips up and down into the vampire’s wet valve. He could feel a coiling in his belly and increased his pace tenfold as the feeling only built up. The others lubricants flowed freely over his pelvis, but he didn't pause to think about the odd feeling of it seeping to his protoform as he pushed the mech in heat to the first of many overloads.

Both mechlings cried out, Jazz forgetting to try and remain quiet while Prowl didn't care.

The vampire dropped over the were in exhaustion. They'd have to go a few more rounds before his heat even attempted to die down but for now he was okay.

"I'm Prowl, by the way," the weremech panted as his processor cleared slightly from the other’s relaxed frame.

"Jazz," the other mechling responded, still resting on Prowl's chestplates, "Not bad for first time," he spoke airily, breath misting over the other’s chest.

"Neither are you," was the just as breathy response. "...Again?"

Jazz paused a moment as his optics and processor fogged back up, "Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also will be going through and responding to comments on chapters, so sorry for late responses


	27. Dance Me to Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be confusing, hopefully not though. AI!Verse

It was dark, the building he’d walked into not much better minus the few lights that illuminated the dance floor and stages. Fog could be seen in the air through the colored lights as frames gyrated sensually against each other to the heavy bass. 

Mechs and femmes mingled and talked at tables, drinking the night’s sorrows away or just out to have a good time. Mecha danced on stages and in hanging cages, putting on their shows for their guests. 

Mecha from all over could be found in the building, no particular frame type standing out more than any other, so when he walked in, his sensory panels and black and white paintjob went unnoticed as he walked towards one of the secret back rooms. 

Walking into the dark blue-lit room the Praxian moved between two of the three seats before sitting at his usual seat before activating the lone stage. The room played soft music compared to the type outside of the room, which had the black and white relaxing back as the stage illuminated partially.

The lights remained dim, letting the shadows of the room hide most of the viewers though the Praxian was the only one present. 

A mech appeared on the stage curled up. Arms uncurled from around his frame before swaying out and up as he moved his chest back in a leisurely stretch to show off his flexibility. The form was lean, unarmored, and almost crystalline in appearance as glowing white optics turned to focus on the only occupant in the room.

The mech turned back to the sidewall as he gracefully raised himself from his curled position to begin swaying and slowly dancing. The blue light shone through his form as he made his way to the winged mech. He spun, lowering himself directly in front of the black and white, his servos coming up to hold the Praxian’s face as he motioned for him to stand.

The Praxian calmly followed the other’s motions, standing with him and bringing one servo to the other’s waist and one to the other’s servo.

They moved together in a slow dance, memorized over many meetings. The dancer rested his helm against the Praxian’s collar as they swayed together until the music died and melded into the next song. 

Their dance changed to fit the beat, though they stayed close the entire time. The Praxian always reserved the room at this time so he could do this and get away from every crime and disaster that plagued his city. Though he knew it could never last as the music faded into the background when the other leant up to kiss him on the lips.

Of course it would never be real, even as he returned the kiss. His lips passed through the other’s causing the hologram to flutter. 

The other pulled back to smile sadly up at the Praxian, a servo came up to brush against the black and white’s cheek even as it partially passed through the mech. His lips moved, mouthing words even though no sound came out, but knowing the other would understand.

The Praxian moved back to his seat and reclined back as the holographic mech moved back to him to continue their charade. The other never looked at him funny for coming to an AI for his comforts and it wasn’t like he could say anything anyway, though the Praxian would more than like to hear the other speak to him.

As the time ticked by and the end of his session came, the hologram moved back to the stage to curl up but not without giving the Praxian a last sad smile before fading back out.

The Praxian sat a while in thought before finally exiting the dark room. He ignored the frames dancing and swaying on and off the dance floor as he left the building entirely.

Entering his dark apartment, he deigned to turn on the lights as he moved to sit on his couch. After a few moments he pulled a bright white orb out of his subspace and placed it on a stand sitting next to the couch before activating the switch on it.

The orb glowed and shimmered blue for a moment and the Praxian sat back with dimmed optics as a curled up form materialized on the small table in front of him. 

White optics glowed as they unshuttered to meet blue.


	28. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Another Skulker(Tentacle) Prowl oneshot with Jazz as a normal bot.

The white Praxian watched as his extra appendages wrapped around the writhing and moaning frame. He stood back as they did all of the work and easily had the other pinned down and spread for him, though instead of moving forward like he normally would he let his feelers do the job for him. 

The feelers swirled around the writhing mecha’s twitching spike and leaking valve before entering the wet space with a select amount of pressure while also wrapping around the mecha’s spike.

Prowl’s optics hazed over as his mind wandered to more important things than the frame he was currently de-flowering. The mecha wouldn’t remember anything anyway with the pheromones he’d released earlier. The mecha would only know that they had a pleasurable night and eventually find out that they no longer had their seals.

But Prowl’s mind was anywhere but in the moment but more on his situation with his possible lover. They had yet to take that step and Prowl could only guess what the other’s reaction would be to his extra limbs once he found out. And he knew the other would find out eventually, but he hoped to prolong that revelation for quite some time. 

He knew his lover still had his seals; he could tell without the other actually telling him even though the other did mention it rather nervously and that was why Prowl did not think the other was ready for that step just yet. 

The frame arched high off the berth as three feelers pumped into his valve somewhat roughly. Prowl stared back down at the mecha spread on the berth as he continued to think about the Polyhexian who was now living with him.

They had crossed the line of living with each other and Prowl had stupidly decided that Jazz could move in with him. He didn’t want to think about the madness that lived in his home and only hoped that nothing would happen while he was away. 

He did go to work, but not the long hours that he made the other believe. Those extra hours were him finding and stalking virgin mecha so that his frame could have its release. He’d found that he didn’t have to seek out frames near as much if he went after virgins. 

His lover knew that he was unsealed, but he knew at the same time the other would be hurt if he knew he’d been seeking out other mecha while they were dating. Prowl had hoped that the Polyhexian, Jazz, would be his last and never have to seek out others again.

His attention was drawn back to the frame as it shuddered with impending overload and withdrew two feelers out of the other. With a few quick expert strokes to his own spike, Prowl was near the edge as well and moved onto the berth to enter the wet valve in one swift motion. He overloaded in a few thrusts after the other had already screamed out their overload with the first thrust. The Praxian released deep inside the other as the other’s spike shot transfluid over his chest.

Prowl made quick work of cleaning the other’s frame before quickly leaving out the way he came in. He needed to return home before his pets got too excited with the Polyhexian all alone.

\--

Jazz had comfortably moved into Prowl’s home and curiously wandered around the residence now that he had the time. The Praxian wouldn’t be back for some time so why not make the most of it and maybe find some inspiration for some new songs. 

Prowl’s home was just large enough for two bots and maybe a third. He only had one berth room though and no spares, thankfully the berthroom was rather large in comparison to the rest of the place. There was a kitchen and small dining room table that looked barely used which was where he would probably be working most of the time; well there or the very comfortable couch the other had in the living room. The washracks had a tub and reasonably sized shower rack off in the corner and enough supplies that it didn’t look like they’d need to go shopping for quite some time.

Surprisingly everything was just enough for two bots to live comfortably. Jazz found the term cozy coming to mind and he rather liked the décor, simple as it was.

He knew it seemed to be a Praxian-thing for having crystals, but Prowl had an astounding amount planted around his home. That also probably had to do with Prowl’s home being a bit out of the way from most others and that he didn’t really have any close by neighbors to worry about.

He loved Prowl and still couldn’t figure out how he’d come across such a great mech, and let alone started a relationship with him. 

They weren’t perfect; they still had their fair share of fights, but they were happy though and Jazz could live with that. They always made up and never left a fight to stew for long. That the other was willing to not push him into interfacing was a blessing in itself though he knew he would give up his seals to this mech.

Jazz’s servodigits brushed over some of the crystals as he passed by and made a few more circles around the home before moving back to the living room and on the nicely cushioned couch. It was late and Prowl should be returning in a bit so he thought it probably wouldn’t be bad to just rest here as Prowl would probably wake him if he didn’t wake up on his own from the sound of the door opening.

The Polyhexian dimmed his visor in wait for his lover though he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, though he knew he was alone. He curled up away from the “stares” to wait for Prowl’s return.

\--

Prowl was cautious when returning home, something was off as he’d approached the front door. None of his pets had greeted him, which was strange though he had a feeling it had to do with their new permanent houseguest.

Quietly as to not wake the other, as he was sure Jazz was asleep, Prowl entered his home. All of the lights were out except for a lamp near the couch and as he looked around he saw no signs of his lover, which told him his guess was right. 

Upon the doors close though he knew his earlier assumptions of something being off was not unfounded when he heard soft sounds coming from his berth room. 

Silently he moved closer as the sounds got louder and was able to make them out to be moans, albeit muffled. Prowl’s sensory panels rose in alarm; he had been hoping his pets would be able to contain themselves but it seemed he was wrong. As he neared his berthroom he could hear the sound grow in volume and upon entering found himself frozen in place. 

His optics almost went white at what he was seeing. Jazz, his lover and new housemate, was writhing atop his berth, surrounded by his house pets. Though normally in the form of crystals and shrubs, the other would have never known what they really were and with the way the other was moving it was safe to say he still didn’t. 

Jazz appeared to be in recharge still and his pets were just taking advantage of him, which he needed to put an end to now as it got harder the longer he watched. 

He figured his pets just brought Jazz to his berthroom to be more comfortable though in all likelihood it was more of a surprise for when he got home.

Jazz’s frame arched as his pets snaked in between his lover’s thighs. Prowl was frozen as he watched his pets continue to molest his lover; his own equipment began to heat up the longer he watched.

The last straw was when Jazz’s whimpers were cut off by one of his pets slipping into the other’s mouth, gagging him.

Prowl was on the berth faster than a bot could shutter their optics. He quickly pulled his pet out of his lover’s mouth when his lover began to choke from his pet’s actions becoming a bit too vigorous for the other to handle while unconscious. 

He found himself freezing as Jazz’s movements became more coherent. When his lover’s visor lit, Prowl moved a servo to cup his love’s face before kissing him softly, hoping not to scare him away once he realized what was going on.

“Prow...,” The Polyhexian’s words died out as he was kissed by his Praxian lover and found himself pressing closer to him as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. His frame felt warm and a bit sensitive though he did not know why, he just put it off as the way Prowl made him feel as his frame always seemed to warm in his presence. 

Even in the kiss he felt as though he needed to speak to the other even though his frame was rebelling against him and wanting all of his lover’s attention right at that moment. 

Prowl sat back, pulling his lover with him to sit in his lap where they could be closer. He knew what the other was wanting but was still hesitant to give it to him. He knew his pheromones were not the cause of the other’s sudden behavior but was still unsure if the other knew what all he was asking.

Jazz shifted one arm down to rub at himself when Prowl stilled in their kiss, “Please, love.” His panel retracted back as he rubbed over the heated metal and suddenly found himself feeling self-conscious as Prowl remained inactive. The Polyhexian moved closer to the Praxian’s audial to whisper, “Be my first.”

That was all the permission Prowl needed to get his frame in motion and seal their lips together. His presence made sure his pets would not interfere unless he allowed it, which he didn’t plan on doing. 

Jazz gasped into the passionate kiss, only ever sharing sweet chaste kisses with the other before. Shivers went down his frame as Prowl’s servo joined his own at his still untouched equipment before delving inside, pushing his own digits in along with his.

Prowl watched with rapt attention as his Polyhexian gasped for air, in slight shock at the new sensations coursing through his frame. He smiled as he rested his forehelm against the other’s as he pumped their digits into the Polyhexian together.

His optics dimmed as he glanced down to watch their digits disappear before reappearing covered in lubricants. He kissed Jazz hard before scissoring his digits inside of his lover, causing the other to follow his lead. 

Digits grazed over the seal within and circled it lightly before withdrawing completely as he let his spike slide out.

Jazz heard the snick of Prowl’s panel retracting and moving his messy servo to grip the extending spike. He slid his servo along the smooth rod, they may not have interfaced but they had played around when Prowl showed him how to give a servojob. Jazz was embarrassed to admit it but he was too embarrassed to watch and did everything with his face tucked against Prowl’s neck. Now was not much different except he felt that it would be a little rude to not look considering they were about to take that step in their relationship.

Peeking down shyly, Jazz tilted his helm at the blue spike in his grasp that looked nothing like the ones in the datapads, though at the moment he didn’t really care. He was with the love of his life and he wasn’t going to let the look of his spike mess up what they had. It wasn’t like the spike was bad to look at, on the contrary it looked like it could almost be alive and slither right on in all on its own. The thought had his frame heating significantly and a gush of lubricants rushed out of his valve in response.

He ducked his helm, face flushed from his frame’s reaction as Prowl lifted his chin to look him in the optics.

“It’s alright, sweet,” Prowl spoke soothingly before kissing him sweetly as he tilted Jazz’s hips just that much so he could work his spike into the other.

Jazz gasped into the kiss, holding tighter to Prowl and moved his other servo back around the Praxian’s neck as he breathed shallowly against his lover’s lips. It was much different from their servodigits but in a good way as Prowl filled him in ways he didn’t know were possible even as the Praxian stroked over his anterior node.

Prowl watch his lover’s flushed frame as he slowly entered, his spike’s feelers wrapped around Jazz’s anterior node as he did so, easily shifting any potential pain to pleasure. He paused for only a second when his spike came into contact with Jazz’s seal before shortly shifting back before plunging forward through the seal. 

His lover’s frame tensed for a mere second as he tightened his hold around Prowl’s neck. The Praxian let him have a few moments before pulling back to start a slow pace; after all, he wanted Jazz’s first time to be memorable and drawn out.

Jazz could feel his face flush as Prowl began to move, the pain ebbed away quickly by the strokes to sensory nodes. The grip the other had on his frame was soothing as Prowl thrust into him at a slow pace. Soon he caught on enough himself so that he could move with his lover. It only took a few strokes before Jazz was overloading, shortly followed by Prowl. 

The Polyhexian felt his face heat up even more when he overloaded so early, even if it was his first time. Prowl on the other servo didn’t seem to care as he cradled Jazz’s back with one servo and caressed his face with the other.

He gave a kiss to one of Jazz’s audials and then to his lips, settling the embarrassed Polyhexian as they lay there in the afterglow. 

Jazz was just about ready to go into recharge when he felt the other’s spike still within him as well as the other still stroking his anterior node, which suddenly had him pausing; Prowl’s servos where around his back and on his face…so what was down there? Reaching down with one servo nervously, he felt around till he came to where their frames connected and froze when something wrapped around his servodigits.

“Prowl?!” Jazz pulled back, afraid yet still curious about what had just grabbed him and apparently had also been feeling him up.

Prowl frowned; he wasn’t angry but more nervous over what his lover’s reaction might be. His frown was just a natural reaction to cover up any fear, though he thought afterward that maybe that wasn’t the best choice in expression for their current situation.

Pulling back so he could see, Jazz gazed down at the other’s spike to see the extra appendages connected at its base that had just moments ago wrapped around him and even earlier had been stroking him. His frame heated at the thought but quickly shook it away before looking back to Prowl for an answer.

Uncertain of what to say, Prowl pulled back not wanting to upset the other anymore than he probably already was. His pets curled around each other behind him at Jazz’s scrutiny.

The Polyhexian hadn’t even noticed the snake-like appendages behind his lover until Prowl had moved back. He wasn’t sure how he should feel about the wiggling things when more reappeared from directly behind Prowl. Optics widened as he realized they were coming from Prowl himself and quickly found himself drawing his knees up to himself, “They’re apart of you?”

Prowl nodded after a moment, he figured the other had the right to know after he’d just lost his seals to him and had released his own extra appendages from his back and panels. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wanted to, but I was afraid you would leave…” Prowl glanced down before looking back up to meet Jazz’s optics, “You still can if you wish.”

Jazz listened to the way Prowl was speaking and how he was acting, he knew just by watching that this Prowl was no different from the Prowl he fell for and was not going to judge his character on his new appearance. 

Hesitantly Jazz slid closer to the Praxian before bringing his servos slowly up to Prowl’s face to cradle. He lightly kissed his love and pulled back with a soft smile. Glancing to the appendages hovering over Prowl’s shoulders, Jazz cautiously reached a servo out to touch and then pet one.

Prowl’s optics relit at the other’s kiss and stared back in confusion at the other’s gentle smile. He was even more surprised when Jazz didn’t shrink away from his hovering appendages but actually reached out to touch them, “You’re okay with this?” He questioned skeptically, not expecting Jazz or anyone to be okay with this.

Optics shifted to rest back on Prowl’s and smiled again before playfully pecking him on the nose, “You’re still the Prowl I know and plan on living the rest of my life with.” His smile turned into a grin as he pulled on one of the feelers, “And no extra appendages will change that.”

Prowl stared, dumbstruck by the other’s words before smiling back down at his lover and moving closer to plant a chaste kiss on one of his lover’s sensory horns.


	29. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre AU

He waited with dark sad sockets where optics would normally be and a small smile, rarely seen around the dark recesses of his occupancy, graced his ashen face. 

The white mech would return soon; he always reappeared around this time every day, he was always punctual that way. 

The mirror floated casually along the dark path where he sat out of the way of the older life forms, he would normally never be able to be so close otherwise. He was left alone because they knew the white mech could not be taken over, the other’s battle computer stopped any new entity from being able to take control of him. 

The young mech had learned that the hard way when he’d unwittingly tried to possess the white mech. He’d only wanted to see the world that was taken from him so young, experience the world beyond in the short time he would have had in the other mech’s frame. 

Sadly he had made it into the other’s frame only to be brutally assaulted within by the other’s frame rebelling against him. In his distress he’d tried to jump back from the mechs frame and through the mirror, to the safety of the dark world he’d come to know as home.

They called them Spectres, most mecha knew nothing about them; they were the shadows in a bot’s peripheral that tended to go unnoticed. They were that feeling a bot got when it felt like somebot was watching even when alone; they were myths, just stories told to younglings to scare during the dark cycle.

In reality they were very real, ghosts to everyone but the Underworld where they resided. They were bots that offlined tragically and had been caught by the Unmaker before the Creator could reach them. Their only contact with the outside or the light world was mirrors. Specifically, any reflective surface: energon, puddles, glass, etc. From there it was possible for a Spectre to jump through and possess any mech who happened to pass by, though it only worked on weaker minded bots so Spectres had to choose carefully or experience some backlash.

It was impossible for a Spectre to remain in the frame forever though, their set time limit was approximately one day and then they would have to leave back to their dark home to recover from their light exposure before re-possessing another mech.

Portals lined the long winding road, each looking through whatever reflected into its surface so the Spectres would know whom they were diving into. The older Spectres tended to make it difficult for the younger and weaker ones to make a possession by blocking off most of the easily susceptible mechas’ portals. 

So the younger, smaller Spectres tended to remain in the bowels of the Underworld out of the way of the more aggressive older of their kind. All bore expressions of sadness from their short lives and the now long death that they now lead in the cold darkness all huddled together for warmth that would never come.

All Spectres were bound in similar armor that kept them tied to the dark plane, and unable to survive the light world. Their chest armor was marred with gaping black holes where their sparks should have been much like where their optics should have been. Their cheeks were hollowed where they could take in no sustenance even though they didn’t need it anymore; altogether they appeared as lifeless ghouls that wandered the Underworld. Damage done during their deaths remained, whether it was losing a limb or being ripped in half, the scars were there and limbs remained detached.

The white mech had booted the young Spectre from his frame with little trouble as the dark mech had been trying to escape after the first wave of pain. He was surprised and frightened when he felt the other touch his wrist right before he disappeared back through the mirror.

When he’d turned back nervously to look through the portal again, he was confused and fearful as the other mech stood there on the other side staring as though he could see him. The mech began to speak and he was surprised to find that the other could see indeed see him.

Sadly the young Spectre had no voice of his own but he could still hear and did move closer to the mirror, portal when the other asked him to and when the white mech reached out to touch the mirror over where his face would be, he felt like he could cry at the gesture.

He glanced up in his curled up position, arms wrapped around his knees as he looked at the blank wall through the portal. The white mech was late, but he was sure he would show, he always did.

Even in his short life, it had not been a very good one. He was abandoned at a young age, never knowing whether he was left intentionally or not. Either way no one came looking and learning to live on the streets at such a young age was nigh impossible when you knew little to nothing about the world around you.

He had been struck by a mech in alt mode and tossed several feet before hitting the ground hard, the hit nearly ripping his small frame in half as he lay bleeding on the ground. The mecha that gathered to try and help could do nothing as a ringing sounded out in his audials and he found the world growing dark and cold.

When he next “woke,” he was standing in a dark open space, other small opticless bots staring up sadly at him as he slowly ran his shackled servo over the gash in his belly. He stared down with a fearful expression as little streams of black smoke left the gash. Two of the other bots quickly moved to pull him into their huddle, and lay down as soft sobs started up and could be heard coming from him.

The small mech smiled to himself; the white mech had said he would see him every morning and every night as the portal he sat near led to the mech’s personal washroom. He told him stories about the outside, things a youngling would be interested in and he soaked it up eagerly. Sometimes the other would even show him trinkets that even though he couldn’t touch, he would still marvel at.

The youngling fidgeted with his digits as he looked back up at the empty portal, coldness seeping in slowly as the time wore on and the white mech didn’t show when finally somebot appeared, though they weren’t the white mech and could not see him as he watched in confusion.

The bot was gathering items out of the washroom into a bag as though they owned the place and were leaving. The young Spectre watched with rising dread as a knot formed in his throat when the white mech appeared and hugged the other bot from behind and began helping the other gather his belongings.

A lone black tear slid down the youth’s cheek, soon followed by more as the white mech never glanced in his direction as his attentions were completely focused on the other bot and packing. Slowly he backed away from the portal and crept back into the bowels of the underworld to weep with his fellow lost youths of the “life” they now suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngling Spectre Jazz --> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/104103532006  
> Spectre Jazz--> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/104043072232


	30. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! This chapter is non-con, don't read if that makes you feel uncomfortable. I honestly don't know where this came from just be warned if you wish to venture ahead the entire oneshot is rape, nothing happy or good about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Demon Prowl - http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/94113505520

Jazz whimpered as the large demon tossed him onto its rather large berth and tossed the remainder of his armor to the side. He brought his arms up attempting to cover himself as the other made his way onto the berth and grabbed his hips roughly. 

The sorcerer’s legs were pried apart and dragged down the berth as the creature forced his valve panel open. Its glossa plunged deep inside of his virgin valve and vigorously slid against his tight walls. Jazz shuddered at the feeling and tried to clamp his legs together even with the large demon’s helm in the way.

When the demon removed its glossa from the sorcerer’s valve, the smaller knew he wasn’t ready to be taken especially when the other let its large spike lay across his belly. His visor whited out as the other dragged its spike down before pushing in rather roughly.

Jazz’s mouth fell open in shock as the thing tried to stuff its spike into his much too small valve and was actually succeeding. He could feel his sensitive equipment tearing under the pressure and size of the other’s girth and he was pretty positive he could feel energon beginning to coat his inner walls.

The sorcerer was tense as the demon continued with no care for the damage and pain it was causing him; he was actually pretty sure the thing was getting off on it as it picked up the pace. 

His servos fell to his belly where he could feel the other’s spike pressing into him and shredding through his gestation chamber. 

Jazz tried to remain silent as the demon continued to pound into him, small winces and pained gasps slipped out, as he was sure the demon was going to kill him like this. His frame slid back and forth across the berth though mostly remained in place with the brutal grip the other had on his hips.

Finally the sorcerer felt the demon’s spike jerk hard within him right before the feeling of the other’s transfluid filled his valve. He grit his denta as the fluid stung his open wounds and hissed as the other pulled out, his valve feeling overfull as fluid mixed with his energon overflowed out of his entrance.

Weakly he tried to crawl away from the large demon when he was dragged right back to be pressed against its chest. A metal collar soon found its way around his neck with a chain connecting him to the thing’s berth.

The sorcerer shuddered at the misfortune of his spell’s backfire as the demon pressed him close and let its large spike lay over his belly and brush between his legs. He would make sure when he got the chance that he would make the demon regret its actions.


	31. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.   
> The song has the same rhythm as "My Jolly Sailor Bold" from Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SirenJazz - http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/104971494672  
> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/107854093712

“I met a fisher merchant  
One night I swam too close  
Caught me in his meshwork  
A sirens common foe

He spoke of what an honor  
My frame would soon behold  
I cut through all the bindings  
His optics went stone cold

To my fisher merchant  
I croon the sirens song  
Deep down into the rust sea  
Back to where I belong

My stone cold mech did follow  
The depths were very strong  
Within my fisher merchant  
I removed his song”

The words flowed out like liquid gold as the sparks glowed brightly and harmonized with the sirens song. The song continued and echoed throughout the night sky as the siren held his trophies close. He sang to them softly and in his words they responded with their own that no other creature beside the siren could hear. He sang their spark songs that no other but the dead themselves would know.

“The lights are everlasting  
Their sparks will shine all night  
My spark is cracked and flashing  
No one shall see its sight”

His song came to an end as one of his trophies began to flicker and die. His optics dimmed as he lamented the task of finding a replacement. The seas waves picked up to lap against the metal slab he laid against and pulled his attention from the dark spark. Glancing out, a hovering ship could be seen in the distance. Where there was a ship, there were mecha, and thus sparks. 

Diving back into the seas golden waves, the siren sang softly. The caged sparks at his hips chorused mournfully in tune to his song as he swam out to the wandering ship.

“Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the song >___>


	32. No, Maybe, Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centaur Verse, slight dub-con

The visored centaur stared in horror at his friend on the other side of their shared table. Had the other just proposed that they do ‘that’ together? He probably wouldn’t mind so much if it weren’t for the fear of pain or something going horribly wrong. He himself had no experience with the act and had merely heard stories, but he didn’t want Prowl to know that.

Taking a step back out of fear and nerves, the smaller centaur made to leave the room and turned his back on the other. What he did not expect was his companion to cleanly jump over the table and tackle him to the floor.

Legs flailed as he tried to turn more onto his front and get his hooves under him, but the larger wouldn’t let him, “No, Prowl!” He kicked his back and front legs, trying to dissuade his friend from his task.

“Shu, it’s okay,” the larger whispered softly to him before licking his audial and shifting one of his front legs in between the smaller’s to pin one of the kicking limbs, “Calm, Jazz.”

The smaller attempted to kick with his front legs but found the pin to his right leg constricting all movement of the limb and took the force of his kicks out of his other front leg. Jazz shrank, back legs still kicking with half a spark as he continued to try and fight. 

Prowl shifted as his spike unsheathed and hiked a back leg over the other’s rear. For the moment he let his spike rest against the smaller’s belly and sheath. He wrapped an arm around the other’s stomach and his other to Jazz’s chest where the smaller held his servos clasped together, “Just relax.”

“Please no,” Jazz voiced softly as the fight left him. He trusted Prowl explicitly, but he felt hurt that the other wouldn’t listen to his pleas now.

The larger centaur rubbed Jazz’s belly soothingly, trying to relax the tension there. He thought it only natural that they would take this step together after living with each other for so long, not to mention they were basically a couple. They did everything couples did minus the berthing part. He figured logically they should do it at least once, right? So why didn’t Jazz understand?

He let his servo glide along Jazz’s belly and over his flank before lightly tracing his entrance. The plan wasn’t to hurt him at all and hoped that some preparation would calm him, maybe.

Jazz had calmed at the pets but quickly jerked and thrashed when he felt Prowl touch him “there.” It was embarrassing and made his face flush blue as he turned his face away from Prowl and his ministrations. He didn’t want to give in, but his body began to betray him as he eased into the sensations. Light puffs of air left him as he relaxed more in the other’s hold and did not register when the servo returned to rubbing his belly in a soothing manner though a bit uncomfortable with his now wet digits.

The slide of the other’s spike entering him barely registered as he suddenly felt a fullness like nothing he’d imagined. His back legs shifted slightly at the feel and jostled the other within him, which only caused him to pant lightly as the larger gently rolled into him.

Their coupling had been surprisingly pleasant, Jazz mused, as they lay entangled together on the dining room floor. Glancing over his shoulder he lightly kissed Prowl on the nasal ridge before cuddling back into the larger’s chest; he could get used to this he thought.


	33. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K, some fluff

Jazz walked into the Enforcer’s Main Office, passed by the help desk with a small nod of his helm and grin on his face as he wound his way through buildings halls until he came to a certain door. 

He came by a few times before so had long since memorized the path to the obstacle before him. With barely a glance he typed in the code to the door that had been given to him and easily slipped inside.

The lone occupant of the room glanced up at him startled at the sudden interruption, though it wasn’t unwelcome. He sat up straight in his chair, sensory panels lifted in question as he forgot about the work in front of him as he stared at his guest, “Jazz, I thought we were meeting later?”

Jazz smiled at the other’s reaction to his presence and moved to stand before the desk the other was perched behind. “O’course we are, Ah jus’ wanted ta drop this off,” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone at the same time he placed a container right on top of the other’s datapad.

The winged mech arched an optic ridge in question as he gazed down at the unlabeled container before he moved a servo to open it but stopped short. “Is it safe?” He questioned looking back at Jazz; he never knew what to expect with the other.

Jazz grinned at the other’s hesitancy to open his little gift before smiling softly, “Ya know Ah’d do nothn’ ta hurt ya.”

With a final look to Jazz, the winged mech looked back down to the container and with a soft vent, opened it. Inside were two energon cubes. He looked back up to the other in some confusion, “Jazz, you didn’t have to bring me lunch.”

Jazz smirked, crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side before he responded with, “Oh yes Ah did. Ah know ya neva take breaks an’ end up low on energy an’ always hungreh when ya get home, so Ah made it a point ta bring ya somethn’ so tha’ doesn’t happen.” His smirk softened as he retracted his visor for the winged mechs optics only, “Ah love ya Prowler, an’ Ah don’t want ya starvn’ at work.” Carefully he leant over the other’s desk to peck him gently on the cheek and then pulled back before he turned to exit the other’s office with a jaunty salute in parting, “See ya lateh, love.”

Prowl watched as his lover exited smoothly and couldn’t help but smile to himself once he was alone. No one had ever brought him lunch before and that it was from the bot he decided to start a serious relationship was quite telling that he’d made the right choice. 

He pulled one cube from the container and drank the entire thing before he dispersed it and grabbed the other to set to the side to sip on as he continued his work, he would have to repay Jazz later.

\--

“Come on Prowl.”

“I’m working, can you not see that?”

“Ah can but tha doesn’t mean you should neglect yaself at the same time.”

The Praxian went silent, not wishing to comment, as he knew he couldn’t talk himself out of that one. He shifted slightly with the other draping his weight over his back and helm on his shoulder.

“Come on Prowler~”

“…,”giving in with a final grunt of annoyance, Prowl turned his helm to bite into the rust stick sticking from between the other’s lips. He munched on the treat quietly; sensory panels flickered in enjoyment though no bot would really know. 

He knew his lover was smiling at him as he chewed the other half of the treat just by the way the other’s field played with his.

“Thank you,” he responded after a beat, once the treat was gone. The quick peck of his lover’s lips to his cheek had him smiling softly as he continued on with his work.


	34. Taste the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sticky.  
> Some of these titles I get a laugh out of

The music flowed when Prowl walked into his home, the beat soothing to listen to as he made his way up to his berthroom where his little maestro would be. He kept his gait slow and steady as he casually made his way up his stairs and closer to the music.

The other was always compliant with his demands and did not mind when the moment took him, though he rarely voiced them as he saw action to be better than words. His maestro didn’t care and seemed to enjoy it more than anything if the knowing smiles he always gave Prowl were anything to go by. 

He loved his little maestro and thought him to be quite the find among the artistical bots of Polyhex. Prowl called him little, but the bot was only a mere half a helm shorter than himself.

The music changed slightly to be a bit more upbeat as the other experimented with mixing sounds, which is how Prowl found him. Sometimes the other would even sing with his music and Prowl loved to just sit and listen, though today he didn’t plan to just sit and listen, no he had other plans in mind.

His maestro didn’t even glance in his direction when Prowl walked in and made sure to close the door and lock it. No one would disturb them, though most wouldn’t try, knowing how he got when he was interrupted in the middle of something important. And to Prowl, that something was very important. 

He smiled as he made his predatory approach to the busy mech sprawled on his front across their round berth, holographic screens surrounded him as he flickered back and forth to each one. How he loved to watch his mech enjoy himself while busy at work.

The Praxian smiled behind his maestro as he crawled onto the berth and stopped behind the other’s knees to spread them casually so that he could nestle between them. The other didn’t even glance back and just spread his thighs, snapped his panel back, and got into a more comfortable position, his focus completely on his music.

Prowl moved his servos to hold onto the other’s hips, his arms hooked under the spread legs so he could maneuver them however he pleased. Lightly his pressed his glossa flat against the other’s valve entrance and licked up to let it dip inside for a second before he repeated the action.

His maestro tried to wiggle his hips but Prowl kept him still. He’d known the other would try that which is why he’d positioned his frame the way he had.

After a few more moments of torture to his maestro Prowl finally sat up and made sure to lift the other’s hips with him so that his aft was in the air and faceplates pressed into the berth. He wouldn’t keep him in that position for long as the Praxian liked to see his maestros face in pleasure once he broke through that busy processor.

The music changed again to fit the mood better as the other turned to face him, though remained supine across their berth, legs spread to either side of Prowl’s own. 

Prowl did not stare for long as he could do so anytime he wanted and was quick to sink into the other. His servos pinned the other’s servos to either side of the other’s helm as their pelvis units brushed against each other. The lovely arch the other made when Prowl brushed those hidden nodes always had Prowl slow his pace as he made sure to rub his spike around the bundle of nodes as he slowly pulled out to extend the other’s pleasure.

His maestro wasn’t bad either. When the other wanted something he knew very well how to manipulate his walls to squeeze Prowl just right or to retract them and give Prowl barely anything. The other knew how to wear Prowl out and make him do what he wanted but this time he chose to go easy on him.

Prowl could feel the other’s walls spasm in building overload and zaps of electricity race through him and to Prowl’s spike. His pace increased as the build up of heat became too much. He groaned as he snapped his hips forward and released streams of transfluid into the other.

The Praxian slumped but remained upright and rested his weight on his arms after he released the others. He looked down to watch the other lie there beneath him and pant with unreleased charge. 

Prowl knew he hadn’t overloaded as his maestro always seemed to need a bit more which Prowl was more than happy to give, after all it was his favorite part of the entire activity.

He moved one servo down to rub softly and then roughly over the other’s anterior node. The faces his maestro made were beautiful to him and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh as the other finally overloaded. The other’s walls squeezed his limp spike harshly up until the moment he pulled out completely to let his and his maestro’s fluids flow thickly out in multicolored hues. 

Prowl brushed a servo over his spent loves face and swiped his other servos digits through the colored fluids between them. He brought the digits up to his optics to examine better the blue, pink and violet hues, always marveling at the colors and thinking it a fitting trait of one of Polyhex’s artistically inclined. He inhaled the fluids intoxicating scent then licked it from his servo digits and purred at the taste; after all, this was his favorite part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pic --> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/114081843895


	35. Sparklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Scorpid Verse fluff, though not truly related to my "The Queen's King" story as Sniffer is actually the oldest sibling and Bluestreak is actually Jazz's 3rd sparkling. Still was fun to write though.

Soft whines sounded behind the closed door that Prowl found himself in front of. He tilted his helm in thought as he stared at the door that led to his and his Queen's berthroom and debated whether he should enter or not.

His final decision had him turned and ready to walk off when he heard a bit of a commotion on the other side. Protective and possessive instincts kicked in quickly as he rushed into the room ready for anything but what he found.

There was silence now from the other three occupants of the room as they watched Prowl go from scary aggressive King to confused in an instant.

Jazz was the first to move and quickly made to scoop up their two sparklings that had been running from him for the past several minutes, though it was more just little Blue running around and dragging his younger sibling, Sniffer behind with him.

Bluestreak squealed at being scooped up and reached for his brother's servo and squeezed it happily before he made grabby motions to his sire that he appeared to be practically a spitting image of. His Blue tipped tail swaying around almost as if it were wagging as he continued to reach for his sire.

Prowl smiled at the sight of his three lovelies and took Blue from Jazz's arms and replaced him into his own. He nuzzled their oldest playfully but stopped when soft barely heard chirps were made.

Both looked up to see little Sniffer hold onto Jazz's servo as the other tickled his belly and chirred back in response to his sparklings actions.

Prowl and Jazz, even Bluestreak were very careful around Sniffer as the little one was born not only blind but mute as well, though it wasn't much apparent at his current age and the way he acted at times, besides when he crawled into things. The sparkling was like a mini Jazz though his black armor had an iridescent shine to it unlike his carriers. His little tail didn't move near as much as Blue's and not for the first time had Jazz and Prowl worried about him especially when he just let his tail drag and scrape along the ground when he crawled around. Blue even tried to help by trailing behind and holding his little brothers tail up for him, though Sniffer only tolerated it so long before getting huffy.

Jazz pulled back after a quick touch of his helm to Sniffer's and looked back at Prowl. He waved to Blue playfully while he spoke to Prowl, "Now that you're here, you can help me clean these bitlets."

At the word 'clean', Bluestreak was quick to voice his displeasure and tried to squirm out of Prowl's hold who had grown wise to Blue's tricks and held firm to the squirming sparkling.

Sniffer's reaction was to try and curl more into Jazz's chest and under his chin. It was similar to when Blue tried to give them his sad optics but harder to turn away when you had a tiny body trying to press up into ones armor.

Jazz grinned at their sparklings actions before walking off to their connected washracks and over to the small tub up against one of the walls, his King only a few paces behind him.

He sat Sniffer down gently and kept one servo at the sparklings back as he turned on the solvent and made sure it was a safe temperature before he moved Sniffer to it.

Prowl moved next to his Queen and deposited Bluestreak next to his little brother and was rewarded with a splash from the sparkling. Blue giggled and smacked his servos more into the solvent to splash his sire and in turn his carrier right next to him.

Sniffer sniffed at the rowdy actions next to him and whimpered softly at the solvent hitting his twitchy helm fins. He made grabby ands to his carrier though he didn't know he wasn't faced in the right direction until he heard his carriers voice and changed his position to face him.

Jazz cooed to Sniffer as Prowl calmed Blue's vigorous play in the solvents though the sound of his little brother started to whimper had him slowing down a bit beforehand.

As quick and painless as they could, both creators commenced to cleaning their bitlets. They used special soft clothes for their delicate unprotected frames to lightly scrub at the soft protoform and before long they were done, though not without two drenched adults as well. Jazz would admit later that Prowl didn't much help with the wash as more egg the two on into making a bigger mess.

Carefully both sparklings were lifted from the tub and into their own respectively fluffy towels to be dried. They squirmed about, Sniffer who just wanted to cuddle, pulled his limbs in tight and made it near impossible for his creators to properly dry him. Blue on the other servo was ready to make a break for it and run around the room, which probably wouldn't end well with the bitlet still being wet.

They slowly moved their way back to the berthroom as they each tried to dry the sparklings in their arms. Both adults sat on the berth side by side as they let their offspring tire themselves out, which turned out to really just be Bluestreak as Sniffer had long fallen into recharge.

Once happy when Blue finally left into the realm of recharge, Jazz curled around his bitlets, both of them pressed close to his belly and chest and wrapped in a warm dry thermal blanket. His King faced him on the other side so that he bracketed the two sleeping sparklings in-between them. They shared a chaste kiss before both following their loves into the blissful state of recharge.


	36. Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some slight gore, but nothing serious...well I don't think it's serious. Vamp!AU

He sat calmly for what felt like an eternity but was sure it wasn’t much longer than a few kilks in reality when he suddenly started to fidget. The mech in front of him was droning. He’d mostly caught onto their language just by being around and having to listen to them chatter to each other. His optic twitched as the mech in front of him continued to do just that. He was supposed to be listening but really didn’t care what these other vamps wanted him to do.

To him they weren’t even vampires as they pretended to be normal mecha just so they could blend in and not be noticed. What was the point? There was no need for them to hide or blend in when they were just swooping in for a kill, they didn’t have to even try and communicate or persuade their food to them yet these vamps did and it was appalling to him.

The sudden urge to feed started to creep up on him the longer this bot went on. His fangs bit into his bottom lip out of hunger and the need for energon. Sucking his own energon wouldn’t really work but it did appease the hunger and tricked his growling tanks to behave. 

The sudden slap to his cheek that actually tossed his helm to the side was not as unexpected as it should have been. His cheek stung at the hit and bit his lip harder and drew more energon before he turned his glower onto the instructor who had just slapped him.

His optics glowed with a sudden hunger and quickly decided on his next meal as the mech started to berate him on his lack of class and how he shouldn’t do what he’d just done. When the mech was finished he made up his mind and leapt at him, fangs and claws bared as he tore into one of the vamps that dared to say he was not a proper vampire. What was proper about being a vampire anyway?

The mech finally stopped struggling after he’d ripped one of his arms off and one leg from below the knee and dragged him back to where he had earlier been made to sit and learn by said mech. He licked his lips as he sat back sated for the moment but sure to keep his meal close in case the hunger struck again. 

\--

The meeting with the other coven had not gone well and Prowl was not happy about it as he stalked through their manors covens front door. His fellow coven leaders followed in his wake and were soon greeted by some of their service bots that lived merely to serve them and not deemed higher than their title as servants. They were the lucky ones, they weren’t used as food like the one’s they kept in storage.

They were each offered goblets of energon; mech-blood, after their long journey and subsequent stress filled meeting with the other coven. What Prowl had not planned on was to be informed that the newest member of their coven had most recently mauled his latest instructor almost to deactivation and that no one was brave enough to try and retrieve the instructor from the Wild vamp. All of this meant that Prowl had to handle it and step in because the original vampire who had brought the wild thing in was currently not at the manor. 

Prowl had looked at the creature one of his brothers had brought home with disdain. The vampire was filthy, covered in energon of whatever creature had become its meal and it rather hiss and growl than speak like a normal mech. Come to find out he couldn’t speak, at least not in a language any of them could understand.

The scene he was presented was repulsive. Mech blood covered the floor and most of the walls in the corner where the instructor had set up his things, with a small couch facing it. There on the couch sat the unruly mech, his back was to them but Prowl could see energon stained down the other’s chin and most likely front as well. 

He made his way over, the other bringing up an arm not his own to bite into and feed from. Prowl stopped to watch with a growing frown on his face before he made it the rest of the way around so that he came into the other’s view.

He was rewarded with a glance from the other as he continued to feed. Prowl’s gaze locked with the vamp still partially aware, his helm lay in the other’s lap with no energy to move as the other drained him.

His frown deepened at the vamp so easily overpowered and the vamp still feeding on his prey. “Stop, now,” Prowl ordered in a tone that would have most on their knees with helms down. In turn this only gained him a pause from the other, his preys arm still in his servos though he’d unlatched from the limb to lick his lips.

Prowl stepped forward and jerked the limb from the other’s grasp before he tossed it to the side. The other just stared, most likely drunk off of the intake of too much vamp-blood. With another step forward he jerked the smaller and at the moment somewhat tame vamp upward. The mech on his lap rolled off and to the floor with the action and Prowl could care less as he considered it to be the vamps own fault for letting his guard down to what they would call a disgrace of a vampire.

Prowl looked back at the other leader’s who had followed him to watch and had waited by the door. Each stared at the cause of this mess with as much disdain as himself as he dragged the drunk vampire to another door to exit through. It looked like it would be his job to fix the mess that others had caused; they should have never brought it here he thought with a glance to the vamp he half dragged, half lead.


	37. Shunned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no rating, kind of depressing oneshot....though nothing is explained because there was supposed to be more but I forgot what >___>'

Jazz stood there alone as his allies walked passed as though he was not there, and his friends diverted their attention when he caught their optics. No one would look his way and when someone did find that they might pass him on their way to whatever destination, they would venture to take the long way if it meant avoiding him at all cost. 

Quietly he moved to a back table to sit alone, sipping his energon slowly as he’d lost his appetite when he’d stepped into the room. For once, Jazz wished the gossip on the Ark wasn’t so bad.

Staring into his near full cube, Jazz looked at his reflection, dejected at the sudden turn of events. With one last look around he sighed softly before grabbing his energon and getting up to move back to the entrance of the rec room to head back to his own room. If he was going to be alone, he might as well do it without all of the stares and whispered words behind his back that were just loud enough to be heard.

The room grew silent as the rec room doors slid open as Jazz stepped closer to them. The sudden silence had Jazz pausing and coming to a stop. Hesitantly he looked up to see Prowl on the other side of the open doors, blank expression ever present on his face.

He winced internally at the lack of emotion from the other; though at the same time was thankful the other didn’t look away. Hope trickled lightly into his spark that Prowl wouldn’t treat him any differently, but the longer the Praxian stared and remained silent had that hope shattering.

He gave a half sparked smile at the other before quickly stepping around him and out of the rec room. Jazz moved at a normal pace up until he rounded the corner out of sight when his vision began to blur and he found himself running back to his room. 

Quickly his code was keyed in and he was leaning back against his now closed and locked door. His chest felt tight as he tried to ignore the sensation of being alone with no one there for him.

He dropped his visor to the ground as he brought his knees up to his chest and slowly looked around at the cold room around him, not even noticing the newly installed camera that the other officers had decided be mandatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siphoner!Verse. Jazz is a Siphoner, like a psychic vampire. He feeds off of negative emotions though, which happens to be the crew, hence morale officer. The crew found out here and aren't to happy about it, but more afraid then anything as Siphoners are known to kill their hosts.


	38. Cake for your Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rating, Just some fluff. Jazz has a surprise for Prowl

Prowl could only smile as he made his way in him and Jazz’s condo. He could hear Jazz mumbling to himself from just outside of their home and could only shake his helm at his loves antics.

He was prepared for a large mess in the kitchenette but was rather surprised to not see one. Jazz merely stood there and looked to be in deep thought as he stared into a large pot.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Prowl silently moved closer to peer inside of it. He was not prepared for whatever concoction his love had made and the odd red color it took on. Before he could even voice his thoughts though, Jazz had reached for another item and generously covered the top of the concoction with a layer of what appeared to be silver dust.

“Jazz, what are you doing?” Too late he realized that he should have waited for Jazz to put the silver dust down as the other startled badly and dropped the container into the pot.

Both mechs stared in mild shock as the container sunk into the red and silver mixture before either could even process trying to remove it.

Jazz’s servo quickly followed it to remove it from making the more than likely very sweet dish any more potent. The container was just as quickly retrieved as it had been dropped in and placed to the side of the pot that Prowl now could see several other ingredients that generally did not mix well.

“Do I want to know if all of those ingredients are in this pot?” He asked calmly yet feeling slight dread on the inside.

Jazz could only smile sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his helm, “Ah, yeah…ah was trying ta experiment but as ah went, ah kept getting a taste for different things until all of the things ah was cravin’ jus sort of ended up all together…” with a glance down, he realized just how out of hand it had gotten “Ah’ll clean up.”

Prowl shook his helm in good humor as he moved over to help clean up.

Once everything was finally clean, both mech stared at the pot of now pink energon. Prowl didn’t think it would be safe to injest but apparently Jazz thought otherwise as he simply poured himself a cube and moved to sit at their table. The Praxian feeling that this wasn’t the best idea opted to get a cube from the fridge rather than ingest the monstrosity that his love had concocted. He made his way over to the other side of the table across from Jazz so they could attempt to have dinner together, though just by looking at Jazz’s face he could tell the other was merely kliks away from falling over himself in laughter.

Prowl smiled at Jazz’s struggle and shortly found himself being the first to crack. Jazz was not long behind him. They both fell into light conversation with the healthy snicker and chuckled in between until they were both finished with their meals, but just as Prowl made to stand Jazz was quick to usher him back into his seat.

The praxian watched curiously as his love darted over to the fridge before pulling something out and moved the counter so Prowl couldn’t see its contents. Sensory panels twitched curiously wanting to know what the other was hiding along with the slight fear of a mystery concoction such as the pink dish still in the pot.

Moments later Jazz was back at his side and placing a plate in front of him. Prowl’s optics brightened at the treat in front of him before glancing up to where Jazz stood next to him, “What’s the catch?”

Jazz waved his servos at the other, trying to dissuade Prowl’s scrutiny, “There’s no catch, ah promise.”

“That is not very convincing,” His optics narrowed, not sure if he was ready for whatever Jazz had planned, “You don’t like oil cake so the only reason you would make it is so you have something to hold over me…”

Jazz jerked back slightly as though Prowl’s optics had pierced right through him, “Ah just thought you’d like it, really.”

Prowl shifted his gaze back down to the blue and white oil cake covered in thick syrupy black oil and then back to Jazz, but before he could say more his optics caught onto something behind him. It looked to be some type of clothe. A banner? Blue and white almost blended in with the wall perfectly. White writing spanned the length of it.

Optics brightened drastically and his mouth fell open as he made out the writing. The banner secured right over their front door read, “Congratulations you’re a Sire.” Optics snapped back to Jazz in mild shock before shifting to sheer joy as he watched Jazz shift nervously in place.

He was quick out of his seat, the chair tumbled back as he jumped up to lift Jazz into the air and spun him around. 

Jazz’s smile grew, “I guess this means you’re excited?” He was quickly brought back down and pulled against the larger form of Prowl and he could only smile stupidly at the warmth exuding from his generally stoic lover.

Prowl merely grinned at his small lover and pulled him into a heated kiss before sitting back down at the table with Jazz in his lap. “So, the oil cake, that was for if I took it badly?” He questioned after both had calmed just a bit.

“Never can be too prepared,” was the lame response as Jazz leant back against him and rubbed over his spark soothingly as it fluttered to and fro with his loves reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oil Cake --> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/129111872196


	39. Spectre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rating. A bit of a Valentine present, the Sequel to Spectre

An old book flew through the air to land heavily on the dark path, followed shortly by the small spectre still infatuated with the white mech. He’d learned after some time that there was more to the white mech that he found interesting other than the stories he’d told him. 

The other had looked at him like a normal bot and even though his frame would remain small in this undying world, his mind would still grow. He clumsily picked up the large book and half dragged it to his private shadowed space to look through it without interruption. 

He’d been watching through the other portals and had picked up interesting information from cultists and the superstitious. He sought the book out because of them, knowing it would be in his realm just as there was a mirrored version of it in the other plain. 

He flipped through the old thing until he came to the right section. He read slowly, not ever having read before and tried his best to make out what he was seeing Simply because he had no optics didn’t mean he couldn’t see. Thankfully there appeared to be depictions of what the process he was trying to interpret was, that and having listened to it partially from the portals, which helped.

Now he only needed to find the white winged mech again, which meant finding his new portal. The spectre knew it would be a long and tedious process, but he didn’t have anything better to do. He’d stayed amongst his brethren spectres for some time after the white mech had left and merely became more depressed with every passing day.

He had to break away from them, lest he stay there forever even though he had no other place to go. He still didn’t want to spend the rest of his existence in misery. His best option was to move on and maybe actually find a host or maybe another bot that would be interested in wasting their time with him, because he knew they were wasting their time whether they noticed or not.

The spectre had taken to watching the older more experienced of his kind to try and learn a thing or two and surprisingly he’d found a few that didn’t mind him too much. Yes, they still pushed him out of the way when they didn’t feel like speaking or dealing with him but he wasn’t nearly as afraid of them as he was before. It did hurt a bit when the older spectres tossed him aside, reminding him of how it felt when the white mech, in a sense, had tossed him aside as well.

It took some time but he was finally able to make his first possession not long after leaving his tiny family of spectres, but sadly it turned out to be dark out so he still hadn’t gotten to see the light again or really even explore. The dark had reminded him too much of “home” and he had quickly gone back to his realm.

Now though, he had a chance to change his fate, if only everything went right. 

\--

It had taken some time but he’d finally found the portal that led to the winged white mech and his partner. He hadn’t checked to see if the white mech could see him and didn’t plan on it as he was more worried about his plan failing and would rather the other not realize he was ever there if it happened to fail.

Instead he’d drawn his focus to the white mech’s partner. He was a different frame type from his winged mech and was slightly shorter with a lean frame. The bot was mostly white with some blue and red accents in a few places and very bright optics. He disliked this mech because he took away the winged mech from him but hopefully that would change very soon.

It took some time to set up properly to make sure he wouldn’t be interrupted in the middle of his project but he eventually figured out when other specters came through and when there were long gaps of time in between without any showing at all.

The book was in his arms as he approached the portal where he could see the other mech cleaning up for the night. 

The small spectre took a deep vent with the book clutched tightly to his chest like a lifeline. Black spirits left the gaping hole in his chest and side one last time before he leapt through the portal.

\--

Optics came online and stared out at the wall in front of them. He took a moment to access what had happened and realized he was on the floor. His frame was unsteady as he stood and used the counter above him for leverage.

It wasn’t until he was properly standing did he look up and come face to face with the white mech with blue and red accents. The only striking difference was the now black optics staring back. He raised a servo unsure but found a happy sob escape his throat as he stared down at the black servo lacking any shackles or stakes.

He still felt unusual in the mech’s frame but the spectre knew he didn’t have much time. Glancing to the side he found the book he’d brought with him laying on the floor not far away.

The fact that the winged mech hadn’t come in after he’d fallen told him that he was not home yet so quickly he got to work. 

There was a bit of hesitation, as he knew the white mech might hate him when he found out, and he knew the other would find out.

At the same time, he didn’t care though. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.

\--

He waited on the couch with his legs crossed. The white mech usually came home around this time from what he remembered and the sound of the door opening behind him confirmed this. It was terrifying, what if he noticed right away? 

He did not turn to greet the white mech when he spoke to him, nervous about how the other may interpret what he would soon discover. That and the fact that he hadn’t spoken in who knew how long meant he wasn’t sure he even remembered how to.

The spectre heard when the white mech came to an uncertain stop behind him before stepping around the couch to face him head-on.

He glanced up nervously. White optics met bright blue. The expression on the winged mech’s face was unreadable and had him on edge up until the point the white mech leant down to capture his lips in a kiss. It was new and frightening but enjoyable as the soft pressure sent chills down his spinal strut. He was sure his optics had brightened significantly at the contact. The kiss was brief but felt like an eternity of bliss to the spectre and he almost followed the white mech as he pulled away.

It worked and the white mech knew no difference. In the back of his processor he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help himself. This frame, once the mech's lover, was now his. The other couldn’t kick him out of his frame anymore, not if he had done the ritual correctly and so far he could hear nothing but silence from the other’s personality core, as though he was just locked down into a permanent mental stasis.

“Feeling alright, Jazz?” the winged mech asked as he moved to sit beside him.

Jazz. That was his name now that he had this frame. He leant back to press into the other’s side, warmed at the other’s words, “I’m fine Prowl.”


	40. K9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little oneshot piece
> 
> Edit: Twoshot now

1  
Loud booms of thunder sounded throughout the quiet apartment, eliciting a rather undignified yelp from its occupant. 

Jazz hated storms, moreso at night when he just wanted to sleep. He wasn’t afraid of the storms or anything, but the sound was more an irritant than anything to his sensitive audios. 

Another boom sounded out and his audios folded down against his helm to try and lessen the noise.

He rolled over to bury his helm against his K9’s side in hopes to use his hound as a sound barrier.

It didn’t work.

He sighed in irritation; Prowler catching onto his mood, moved so to that Jazz could better bury his helm against the dog’s chest and throat area.

To the outside viewer it would have looked like Jazz was using the K9 as a body pillow or over-sized plush toy. Jazz hugged his hound like a safety blanket as the thunder continued to boom outside and shake some of his trinkets from their shelves. 

Jazz knew he needed a different game plan when an especially loud boom had them both jumping at the closeness of the sound. Nerves just about shot for the night, the Poly moved to the chest at the foot of his berth to pull out several large thermal blankets. 

Jumping back to the berth, Jazz tossed the blankets over him and Prowler. He cocooned them both in the meshes in hopes to get the recharge he was sure they were both dearly wanting, going by the soft exvent from Prowler. He smiled at his companion as he snuggled back up to his warm K9, “Nite, Prowler.”

 

\--Same Verse-Much Later On--

2  
He startled when the door to his washracks suddenly slid open. The fact that he lived alone minus his K9 companion gave him more cause for worry. When he turned around to find his K9 standing there with a curious look though, he had to vent a sigh of relief that it was only Prowler. 

“You really like to prowl around dontcha?” He leant down to greet the curious hound with a few pets before shooing him out. “Curious pup,” he continued wistfully as he attempted to nudge the large mutt out the door. 

He was even more startled though when the K9 didn’t follow his nudges and instead moved forward with his face going straight between the Poly’s legs. He went completely still as he felt sudden dread creep up his spine.

“…Prowler?” He questioned, trying to break the sudden tension but instead was rewarded with a nudge from the other’s snout straight into his intimates. He jerked back sharply as the colder than the pit snout prodded him.

In his startlement though he lost his footing and fell back. What was even more surprising than the already crazy scene was that when he’d shuttered his visor in preparation for the expected pain, it never came.

The feel of an arm wrapped around his waist made him pause and hesitantly unshutter his optics.

Stood over him and incidentally, holding him up was a tall, well built mech that he’d never seen before. He floundered for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on when he felt the odd brush of something between his legs. It didn’t take long to figure out what that was and before he even knew what he was doing, he took action and punched the mech in the face with a good right hook.

His next thought was to call the enforcers but as he started to open his comm. to call, he noticed the collar around the other mechs neck. In a matter of kliks he put it together, “You’re just a perverted pup!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talked into adding another piece to this verse...


	41. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> used aquatic Poly helm design for this piece

Prowl couldn’t explain it, but there was a pull on his spark that kept making him stare at the other mech across from him. Two elegant curved horns crowned the other’s helm as four thick extensions came down to frame his face, with his optics shielded by a cobalt visor. Clearly Polyhexian with the horns and extensions, Prowl noted absently.

Optimus spoke as Prowl continued to stare at the other, none the wiser that neither mech was listening to him in the slightest.

Even with the visor, Prowl could tell the other was staring just as intently back at him and he himself wasn’t making it a secret by blatantly staring right back. 

They’d only met moments ago when Optimus introduced his command staff to each other, and since that moment, neither mech could look away.

No one else but their leader was currently around and he was only there, now that he listened, to tell the two that they had to share a room, as they didn’t have enough to go around. Prowl hadn’t recalled them moving from the Prime’s office to their new quarters, no. He’d been so focused on the other that now stood next to him that he’d barely heard a word their Prime had said. That is until he mentioned there being only one berth at the moment and that he would be sure to get them a second berth quickly so they didn’t have to share.

Both Prowl and his staring partner turned to look at their Prime and then the lone berth. Neither of them cared that they’d have to share.

Optimus’s apologies went unheard as he finally bid them farewell so they could move in and get rested for the cycles to come.

Prowl glanced back at his new co-officer and roommate and met the other’s visor. The sound of the door sliding closed had them both moving.

Mouths clashed together as they clawed at each other’s armor, desperate for the other’s touch.

Under normal conditions, Prowl would have shown some restraint, but this was obviously different. His spark resonated perfectly with this mech’s, that he could tell upon first glance and obviously his partner felt the same.

They could care less about having to share a berth. To prove that, Prowl lifted the Polyhexian and carried him over to the lone berth and fell onto it together, neither caring about social graces.

Prowl reached down to grope between the other’s legs. He couldn’t even recall the mech’s designation he’d been so focused on the sensation of the spark pull.

The other’s panel slid back without hesitation, his own not far behind as his panel snapped back to let his spike pressurize fully. The Poly was quick to grab a hold of him, which had him groaning in pure need as he thrust into the clawed servo that squeezed him. 

Not wishing to be outdone or leave the other wanting, Prowl licked two digits and pushed them between the other’s legs. He pumped them in and out a few times before he pulled them back out to lick them clean and savor the spicy-sweet taste tingling his glossa. 

He pulled away out of the Poly’s grasp so he could move down to be optic level with the other’s valve. He licked his lips before diving in, glossa delving as deep as it could as his optics shifted to the tossed back helm and claws gripping the berth sheets. Prowl’s sensory panels rose on his back to absorb as much of the glorious sounds his partner was making, murmuring in Polyhexian to himself as Prowl worked him over.

His spike strained at the sight and sound of the other and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Without the other seeing, he moved one servo up to grasp a thigh to spread the Poly’s legs more and brought his other servo up to the mech’s mouth. The other eagerly sucked on Prowl’s digits and whined when Prowl pulled them away. The whine was abruptly cut off by a hitched gasp as Prowl moved his wet digits to the Poly’s anterior node and began to rub in time with his glossa’s strokes.

The smaller shouted out at the dual sensations and overloaded into Prowl’s mouth, which greedily swallowed it before moving back up to catch the other’s parted and panting mouth with his own. Catching the Poly by surprise had the other humming into the kiss as he tasted himself.

Their kiss was rough and frantic as Prowl laid over the other. Clawed servos gripped his pauldrons roughly before wrapping around his helm, pulling him deeper into their kiss. 

He positioned his spike at the other’s rim and groaned in surprise as the smaller wiggled his hips from side to side and wrapped his strong legs around Prowl’s hips, his pedes behind the Praxian’s aft to pull him forward into his valve. Prowl’s pace was slow at first and turned rough as the other pulled him back every time he pulled out.

Prowl could feel his spark trying to rip from his chest and he apparently wasn’t the only one feeling it as the room was bathed in light from both of their chests parting on instinct.

Both sparks leapt for each other to join into one and in that moment, Prowl’s belief was confirmed, as below him lay his sparkmate. Perfect spark synchronization was nearly unheard of it was so rare. 

In that first touch of the other’s spark, for a brief klik they knew and saw everything, every mistake, every flaw, and every secret the other had. Jazz was the Poly’s designation and Prowl could already hear the thought of a nickname he’d soon be stuck with, forming in the other’s mind. He could hear Jazz laugh at his growing concern at the thought while their sparks merged. The other was his opposite but not. Jazz’s exterior was a mask yet also real at the same time. One just had to know him to be able to decrypt what was real from what was not.

Prowl felt it when both of them began to whiteout with the influx of sensation and information, the merge coming to an end, where there was nothing but calm.

Prowl came to much later wrapped around Jazz, now both on their sides. He could feel his spike, now soft, still inside the other’s wet heat. The thought of pulling out was quickly whipped from his processor when that cobalt visor slid back to reveal two smoldering white optics staring back at him and a voice with a musical lilt spoke, “Round two, love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly helm design used in oneshot --> http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/147203897377


	42. Hypnotize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated T for exotic dancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short piece I did a while ago and forgot to post...

He spun and spun around the gleaming pole, and when he wasn’t spinning he was hypnotizing the crowd with his dance. Slow, yet not. Every move was perfectly in time to the music as he danced around the stage. 

The lights were dark so it was impossible to tell anybots colors, that this mech was not wearing armor was something entirely different. The bots here could only guess what color armor he normally wore. The rare chance that he came across any of them while not in the bar there was a slim chance that they’d recognize him.

The black light in the room distorted color and gave the whites a surreal purple glow. The white decorative glyphs over the other’s frame gave him a more exotic look than normal.

No one could touch him. When they tried they barely skimmed protoform. The dancer would never let them catch him and if they ever happened to get lucky, he would be there to step in and put a stop to it.

Back on the pole he displayed great strength and skill as he spun, flipped and fell into numerous different positions before settling to the bottom in a curled stance. The black light directly over the stage went out, signaling the end of the dance. 

When the black light came back on over the stage, it illuminated a new bot in the other ones place to start their own dance.

His gaze turned away from the stage at a light tug to his arm. He smiled as he looked in the direction he knew the bot trying to get his attention would be. 

The slim black and white waved at him signaling that his own shift was also up just as another security guard stepped in to take his place.

He stepped away and after the lithe black and white that just exited the building and slowed as he came up to his side. With a quick cursory glance around, he quickly bent over to give the other a quick kiss on the cheek.

The smaller turned and smiled warmly up at him. He was slightly surprised when the other chose to climb his frame to return his kiss but smiled all the same as they returned home together. 

How he ended up with the small dancer was still a closely guarded secret that neither of them planned to divulge to any who asked. They were happy and that was all that mattered.


	43. Out of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated k, is possibly kinda sad

Prowl had lived with the couple for some time before they eventually had sparklings and grew their family from two to six. He’d originally been a stray cyberwolf venturing from one place to another until the Polyhexian couple had taken him in.

He was a bit unsure when he first made it to Polyhex as most Polyhexians he’d seen prior wore a complete set of armor, like any other frame-type. Apparently, that was only practiced everywhere but Polyhex itself, as he felt like he was stepping onto a different planet. 

The race looked very alien to him without their helms and some of the more basic armor. Four long extensions came from their heads, which he found out were called taylu. Each Polyhexian had their own distinct style of horns as well, which were much more ornate then the helms they were commonly seen wearing outside of Polyhex.

He’d long gotten used to the sights and sounds of Polyhex, living there so long after. He hadn’t planned on staying until the couple had sparklings together; only then did he decide to stick around.

The sparklings themselves already had taylu upon birth but instead of the ornate horns their adult counterparts had, they had little rubbery protrusions. In the beginning still too young for armor, they were placed into a cradle-like sphere that had its own heating element.

Once a few days older they were able to move around a bit more and sometimes placed in a small pool the couple had in their washracks, which the sparklings moved very well in. 

The couple was very happy with their littles, and after a few weeks of getting used to the crazy life of being creators, they began to plan.

Prowl had listened early in the morning how his masters talked about going out with their sparklings that day. They planned to bring them around to the park before going off to the market to show their littles the world for the first time. 

The one sparkling that lay curled under his neck and in his fur chirred softly as it shifted around into a different position that Prowl easily accommodated. “Jazz” was the bitlet’s name and as the runt, he always had Prowl’s attentions.

Survival of the fittest being Polyhexian culture, Jazz was neglected a majority of the time so Prowl took it upon himself to care for the sparkling not much bigger than his muzzle. He already knew how the day was going to go and planned to stick close to the little as usual.

\--

Prowl followed after the happily chirping sparkling that was Jazz. The little one tripped and stumbled as he went while Prowl made sure to catch him with his snout before he actually fell. 

For being considered the smallest and weakest of his masters’ four sparklings, Jazz definitely had the most energy and spirit. He proved this by suddenly turning and pounced onto Prowl’s head, startling him for a klik before he caught on and tilted his helm back to give the sparkling leverage to reposition.

Jazz chirped in victory as he settled between Prowl’s ears, his taylu curling around one as he sat and purred.

The sound of the sparklings’ creators calling for their littles caught Prowl’s and Jazz’s attentions. Prowl made his way to the stairs and stood at the top and watched the couple gather up Jazz’s siblings that chittered back and forth till they were all ushered out the door, but not before Jazz let out a questioning chirp. The door closed and Jazz chirped again.

Prowl shifted his optics up but couldn’t see the sparkling’s expression.

After a few more kliks of silence did Prowl feel any more movement from Jazz, who now tried to scramble off his helm and down his back. Prowl crouched so the sparkling wouldn’t hurt himself trying to get down.

When the sparkling’s pedes hit the ground, he went stumbling over to the closest window and pressed close to it. He chirped and beat against the window a few times.

Prowl stared after the sparkling before he too headed to the window to stare out. He could see the two masters heading out with Jazz’s three siblings. He stared for a bit until he heard Jazz begin to keen. 

He nudged the sparkling gently which only caused the little one to curl up into himself, his taylu wrapped around him tight. Jazz had been starved for attention from his creators, whether they realized it or not, Prowl could only assume they didn’t think he’d make it to his youngling upgrades and didn’t want to expend the energy getting close. 

He’d seen Jazz’s carrier look at the sparkling with sad optics before but neither had ever made an attempt to hold or play with the infant. Jazz clearly still knew them as his creators and yearned for their love just as much as his siblings received it.

Silently Prowl backed up to shift into his bipedal form, a Praxian framed mech. Carefully, he picked up the sparkling and cupped him in one of his servos and brought him against his chest where his spark pulse calmed the infant. He walked back into the sparkling’s room to the rocking chair his masters had to calm down Jazz’s fussy siblings. Prowl sat and gently rocked Jazz as he hummed a lullaby to the little one. It didn’t take long after he began to hum for Jazz to fall into recharge. 

As much as he wanted to leave to venture somewhere else, he knew he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! :D maybe a 3rd if I actually look over it


	44. Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one...I really forgot how many I've randomly done that I never posted...

Hesitantly he entered the chamber just big enough for his frame. It was dark and cold and made him feel small, even more so since he’d shed his armor for this. He knew this was what he was made for, though it only now dawned on him. 

The planet was dying, it’s resources used up and the mechs responsible fled to continue their war. What hope did they have anything would be left when- IF they ever came back?

He absently glanced at the lightly pulsing cables that wound along the floor, into and out of walls. He crept further into the small room that remained hidden to all else except Jazz. 

His creator and sire, Primus created him for this task through Vector Sigma. It wasn’t predicted that a scenario this extreme would become real but he was made for that same instance.

He stepped into the center of several cables spiraled together that left him an opening to sit. Hesitantly he glanced back at the still open entrance to the chamber, his last chance to leave if he so wished, but the planet wasn’t going to fix itself. His creator needed help and who was he to deny his creator who wished him into existence?

With a clearer processor, Jazz lowered himself to the open space made for him and let the ports down his spinal column spiral open. He waited as several of the cables around him sought out the ports and jacked in, taking over much of his processing as he let the ports along his arms also spiral open.

It didn’t take long for the planet to plug in and sync up with him. Soon the dark markings that covered his frame from since his creation began to glow and pulse white in time with the planets own sparkpulse.

His optics dimmed as he slowly fell into stasis as the planet fed from the energy stored within his frame. Distantly, in the back of his processor he heard the door slide closed, sealing him in. Maybe one day he’d wake up again, he thought as his consciousness faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is a Vector Sigma mech created strictly to restore Cybertron with his entire being and not meant to leave his new tomb. In this AU, he did not participate in the war and has begun working to restore the planet since the main Autobot and Decepticon forces went offworld to continue their war


	45. Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sticky. Demon AU

“My Queen, please stop!” the small demon pleaded as her mistress fawned over the mortal mech they’d been following for the past several weeks. The mech wasn’t even that special, thought the demon, but her Queen seemed to think otherwise.

Besides the insatiable lust the other seemed to project with his many conquests over the student body, the mech was average, well a little more than average as he was also at the top of his class. How the mech had any time to study was beyond the demon, but her Queen seemed to love it.

All of that was beside the point! Her Queen could not be having affairs right now. “Please! You know the general will not be happy if you have that mech!” Not that the general could do much about it, bartering with the Queen of the Succubi and all. It’s a bit hard to order the monarch to abstain until their next meeting, which at the time was a month away. Now though, it was only a few days away and the Queen was close to cracking!

How her Queen even came across the mech, the demon did not know, but now cursed that the mech had ever caught her Queen’s optic. She just wanted her Queen to finish the deal with the demon general so they could move on, and then her Queen could have the mortal.

“I don’t think I can hold myself back,” the Queen breathed as he brought one clawed servo to his mouth and the other to his exposed equipment. 

“We’re only a few days away! Just a little more time and you can have the mech all to yourself!” the smaller succubus tried to reason as she draped herself against her Queen’s side, one of her claws moving to the servo between her Queen’s legs. Gently, but firmly she removed his servo and licked it clean with care only royalty would receive. Her fellow succubi were not with them at the moment, which the small succubus was now regretting.

With a weary sigh her Queen finally stood. “Fine… later then.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, as he stood ready to leave. She was not far behind as she watched the few streams of lubricant run down her Queen’s inner thigh. Standing with intent, she licked the drops away and kissed him on the stomach. “Thank you, my Queen.”

He smiled down at her with such care that it made her knees shake and almost had her faceplanting the ground. Thankfully she was close though; her Queen easily caught and picked her up.

“Do you need a pick-me-up, my dear?” he asked teasingly before planting a kiss on her lips, a rush of energy quickly following it.

She breathed a thank you as he pulled back. “Later then.”

\--

Prowl grunted as he pistoned his hips into the bot beneath him, his latest conquest, a small Polyhexian mech he’d met that evening. He didn’t think much on how easily the other had accepted his offer as he was quite captivated with the other’s white optics that he’d glimpsed when the mech flashed his blue visor at him. The optics quickly had his attention, even after he could no longer see them.

Jazz had made it no secret after making it to Prowl’s off-campus apartment that he knew what Prowl did and that he found it very exciting. Prowl hadn’t known how to react to that at first but with the other’s added interest, it was easy enough to answer. 

The lithe mech was rather flexible, which made everything much more interesting. Prowl had hooked one of the Jazz’s legs over his shoulder and was able to thrust deeper and at a new angle. The sounds the other made were worth it, and like from a siren’s call he felt himself fall forward and caught himself with his servos as he reached his overload sooner than expected.

With a glance to Jazz’s face, he met white optics as he suddenly felt winded, like his energy had been sucked right out of him. 

His vision blurred for a klik and when he was finally able to refocus his optics, a blue mech lay under him. Demon came to mind as he stared at the bare mech he remained sheathed inside. Several tentacles came from the mech’s helm and was that a tail coiling around his leg? A second pair of arms he hadn’t noticed came up to cup his face and pulled him down to the other as it purred to him, “Better than I imagined~”

When his lips met the others, everything went black for Prowl.

\--

Prowl woke up with a start the next morning and looked around uneasily as he tried to rid himself of the odd recharge flux. An arm wrapped around his waist and had him completely stilling as he followed it to the frame it belonged to. He was glad to see the familiar paint of the Polyhexian from the night before.

Jazz cuddled close as he hazily unshuttered his optics to look up at Prowl, “You okay?” 

The Praxian relaxed after a few kliks and with a sigh of relief lay back down. It was nothing; it was just an odd recharge flux, nothing else. “Everything’s fine.”

Jazz grinned, “You were great last night~” 

Prowl’s optics brightened as he recognized that purr, but he could do nothing more as he felt himself crash.


	46. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this would be rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I never posted this and that it's just been sitting as a draft since July!! D:

Jazz hissed as his one good wing beat uselessly. The pain in his tanks was becoming too much to bear, and he really wanted Prowl with him.

He could feel the egg shift about in his channel but couldn't get it to go any further. He cried out in annoyance and pain as the egg stretched him uncomfortably. He knew it would not be the last either and only vented harder as he tried to catch his bearings to push again.

It was most likely Prowl’s Praxian heritage that made the eggs just a bit bigger then what he knew his own kind to bear. 

Praxians were quite different from the Avia family, yet still quite different,but they were close enough to be compatible.

Jazz sat on his pedes in his cushioned nest, thighs spread to leave a space for his eggs to land. He was sure Prowl would be home soon as the other’s work shift had already ended.

He froze as he felt the egg shift a bit lower down his valve and induced an unexpected overload. His thighs slicked as lubricant rushed out of his entrance from the surprise. His vents increased tenfold at the rush and Jazz was glad to find that the egg had slid further almost to the point that he could touch it.

He chirped as the egg stopped directly at his entrance and had to try and relax when his frame tried to pull it back in.

Jazz whined as he felt around his valve rim and the egg. He wasn't relaxed nor stretched enough to release the egg as he wanted. Even with all the lubricant it would still be painful.

The door chime went off as the front door's lock disengaged to let the owner of the home entrance. Jazz called out to him as soon as he heard the door slide back closed.

Prowl paused briefly at the threshold of the room Jazz was in before he rushed over to his tired mate.

"How far are we?" he asked as he dipped one servo between Jazz's legs to feel his valve entrance while his other supported his mate's back. He paused, surprised when he felt the curve of an egg resting at his mate's rim.

Jazz vented, tired from only the one egg, and chirped pitifully to Prowl.

Prowl shifted to sit behind Jazz and let the other lay back against him as he maneuvered his legs to either side of Jazz. With care he reached back down to his mate's valve and began to gently massage the outer rim before he slid his digits in to rub at the inner frills.

Jazz leant his helm back onto Prowl's shoulder as he slowly rocked with the other’s ministrations.

Prowl gingerly added a second and third digit as Jazz grew more slick and scissored to stretch the other wide. His digits grazed the egg as he worked to open the passage for it. He fiddled with the egg briefly and turned it so it would be long ways once he realized it was sideways in his mate's channel. He withdrew his digits once that was taken care of and gently rubbed Jazz's lower belly. "Can you push for me, love?"

Jazz whined in the back of his throat as he shifted his servos to brace on Prowl's thigh on either side of him and shouted out as he pushed the egg back down and struggled to get the larger part past his rim. Without warning, Prowl grabbed one of Jazz's helm feathers and flicked his anterior node sharply. Jazz's shout came out as mere static as he overloaded, the force being great enough to push the egg the rest of the way out.

The Avia sagged as he felt the strain on his valve release once the egg exited.

Prowl stroked his wings with one servo while the other moved back down between his legs and worked him back up again. "Ready for the next one?"

Jazz winced as he felt the next egg line up and slide down his valve much easier than the last.

"Ready," he responded breathily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avia Jazz: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/160671926787


	47. Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomly found this typed up on my phone...completely forgot about it >___>

His vision blurred with static as he gasped for air. His vents were mangled and broken, unable to cool his frame or take in any fresh air. Clawed servos scraped at the hole in his chest and had his vocalized spitting static as he whimpered in pain.

The hole was too close to his spark and had cracked the outer casing which led to his spark leaking his life force into the air.

He watched as his Lord kept going, not even giving his fallen frame a second glance as he continued on his way with the rest of his royal guard. He was still a part of it till his spark faded which looked to be too soon for the horned mechs liking.

Fluid filled his still functioning red optic as he recalled his earlier days with his lord. Prowl had been very kind. Though strict and no-nonsense, he did have a soft spot for those willing to learn.

Prowl had taught him all he needed to know and later made him a part of his royal guard, which among lower vampires was a high honor.

He'd grown up in a poor district and had worked his way up to the position he'd held. He was one of very few who could say he'd lain with their lord.

Yet with how nice that was, he found himself being tossed aside when that femme had come into the picture. She was not their kind, she was mortal and would die as such, but Prowl had taken a fancy to her.

He'd felt his spark shatter when he'd accidentally glimpsed them together. It wasn't right! She didn't know him like he did! What did she have that he didn't?! What did she do that he didn't?!

He could never look at her in the optics and she knew it. She gave him knowing smiles, unkind ones that ate at the smaller mech. He didn't trust her, no matter how infatuated Prowl seemed to be. Even then, most wouldn't pick up on it with his cold exterior, but no one knew Prowl like he did.

That was probably why he was the only one not surprised when it was revealed that she'd betrayed Prowl and it was all a ruse to lure him out. To lure all of them out for the priests to /vanquish/.

He'd taken the shot meant for His lord without a second thought.

He coughed harshly and purged his tanks. His systems were compromised and he would die alone and forgotten.

The fluid in his optics threatened to overflow as he thought of his once nice existence until the orn Arcee had shown up.

He was sure that his lord would have his revenge though once he regrouped back at the castle.

Flickering optics looked to the dark sky above him as the sound of the other vampires and priests moved further away from him.

"He just left you."

He paused at the words. He hadn't said that and he hadn't sensed anyone approach though his systems were so shot that wasn't really a surprise. His one working red optic turned from the sky to the shadow being standing before him.

Red optics stared back at him, but the being seemed to have no physical form, "wha-." His voice cut out with a harsh squeal and pop as he was rendered mute. His optic dimmed further as the sight of his offlining neared.

"Your lord, no second glance. His only thoughts are of that femme," the figure continued in a sickly sweet tone that irked the dying mech.

Unable to respond he shifted his gaze to his pedes not wanting to listen when he already knew everything the other said was true. The same thoughts went through his helm now and even before he'd been shot.

Prowl had stopped looking at him when Arcee had come into the picture.

"He stopped looking at you," the being echoed his thoughts and had him look back up.

Red optics narrowed as though the shade was smiling, "I can fix that. You can make him look."

He looked down at his broken frame and back to the dark figure that might have been from his processor crashing and systems failing from his inevitable offlining.

The being moved closer and cupped the mechs face in his 'servos', "You will be reborn and /then/ you can show him the real you. You can take your revenge even." The shade whispered into his audio.

He wanted to offline and disappear but the part of him that actually loved Prowl wanted to live and be with his lord.

Optics flashed as the the image of himself with his lord shifted to Arcee smirking back at him. He wanted her to pay, suffer for what she had done.

"You've decided," the shade stared with a knowing tone as he enshrouded the horned mech in shadows.

He gasped as all of his pain went away and all he could see was white. Had he been hallucinating and this was the Well? On his invent he was suddenly back in the world of the living, back to the wall he'd just been leaning against but now he was standing and the hole in his chest was gone. He could see again and vent properly.

Optics focused on the shade standing in front of him that took on a more physical form though remained surrounded by shadows. Not quite how the God was depicted, but the horned mech knew the Unmaker when he saw him.

Brow ridge furrowed as he looked at the dark mech, "Why help me?"

The mech smiled and shrugged, "Maybe I thought it was only fitting that you'd get your revenge."

Red optics flickered to the side, he was hesitant to return to his lord now, after being seen as a nothing.

"Who says you have to return?" The Unmaker stepped closer, "I think you should start anew, a fresh start."

He couldn't return, he felt betrayed by his lord, by his companions, his entire coven. No one came to look for him even now. It was light out and Jazz had no idea how much time had passed. What should have only been a couple of kliks looked to be days as he looked around more.

"And I think you should start with that femme, Arcee," the dark mech smirked back at him.

The Unmaker speaking her name had the horned mech snapping, as though the name itself was a switch that activated a darker side he hadn't known he'd had. He wanted her to suffer and scream. He wanted-no! Needed her to know who was causing her such pain.

Darkness enfolded him as his armor shifted to the Unmakers will. Midnight armor covered his frame with extra armor panels at his hips that flared out in mimicry of organic skirts, but were tough like shields. An ornate black helmet with horns that lanced out and straight back covered his helm and optics, rendering him blind by all appearances. He felt powerful as though the god had wiped away all his worries and left just the red hot anger over his betrayal and abandonment.

"Perfect," the god whispered as he circled the smaller mech, "And your designation? Will you be keeping it?"

"Yes," he answered as though it were obvious, "I want to see their faces when they realize who is causing them such pain."

"Not a very intimidating name," the god commented.

"It will be."

The Unmaker smiled and crossed his arms, "I wish you all the luck I can give then, Jazz."

\--

Red optics flickered around curiously as he hummed a lullaby from his sparkling days while he cleaned his new trophy.

Jazz grinned at the many newling vampires sitting around curious. "Soon loves," He singsonged as he finished up his polishing.

He stared at his work before he directed it to the /young/ vampires, "What do ya think?" He questioned though didn't expect an actual answer from this lot. None of them had true higher processor functions, they didn't need them. Not for Jazz's purpose anyway.

They stared owlishly as Jazz laughed at them and stood up from his seated position on the floor and moved to a spike that he'd stabbed into the ground earlier that night. Carefully he position the trophy onto the spike and took a step back to admire his work.

He grinned darkly back at Arcee's face that remained contorted into a scream. The light of the realization of who he was just barely still visible in her dark optics.

Jazz glanced back to his newlings and the bodies of the other priests still laid out on the temple floor, "Dinner time, loves." He sang out as he moved back to sit in the head Priests throne.

The newlings rushed to tear into the bodies laid out like a buffet for them and Jazz couldn't help but grin and hum his lullaby.


	48. Power Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW though no actual interfacing involved

Prowl grunted as a bola wrapped around his legs, causing him to hit the ground. He caught himself with his servos and quickly rolled to his back just as the small mech that threw the damn thing jumped on him.

"Should've stuck around. Ah coulda showed ya a good time," he spoke sweetly with a smirk on his face.

Prowl paused and looked up the small frame straddling his hips and chuckled, "I think I could have shown /you/ a good time."

The visored mech frowned. "Oh really?" he questioned in disbelief.

Prowl let his panel slide back and spike pressurize directly between the other's open thighs. "Oh yes," he purred.

The mech gaped at the spike that pressurized practically into his servos. He was speechless as the spike rested against his belly with prefluid at the tip.

"Ah think Ah'd like ta take ya up on yar offer." His claws scratched at Prowl's chest.

Prowl laughed, "I think we're going to need to discuss that arrangement after you call your crew off."

The visored mech pouted and grudgingly stood but did not move from standing over Prowl. "You'll need ta call off yar own crew as well then." 

"After you," Prowl replied with a gesture of 'femmes first'.

The smaller smirked down at him--in annoyance by the way his field lashed out at his own over the comment. "Don't get too fulla' yaself." His servo stroked his pelvis and thighs, giving Prowl a peek of his own components under his many colorful sashes.

Prowl's engine revved at the sight of the mech's exposed valve beneath those layers. He called off his crew, the visored mech following suit as to not break their little deal.

"Ya better be worth it," the smaller remarked as he untangled his bola from around Prowl's legs.

"Trust me, you won't regret it," Prowl answered with a leer as he stood and made a grab for the other under his clothes.

The smaller growled and pushed Prowl away. He pulled a blade on the mech. "Ya can show meh a good time, but we're gonna do it mah way."

Prowl frowned and grabbed the other's knife by the blade. "You think you are in control here?" he mocked as he grabbed the visored mech's face with his free servo.

The smaller pulled another knife and slashed at Prowl's arm, freeing himself. "It was mah crew chasin' yars off if Ah recall."

Prowl held up his servos in surrender. "Fine, we do it your way." He'd be sure to change that soon enough anyway. "Can I have the designation of the captain that bested my crew then?"

"It's Jazz, an' Ah'm not the captn'." He put his knives away as he sauntered off. "This way," he paused, "If ya still wanna show meh a good time tha' is."

Prowl smirked as he followed after Jazz. If he wasn't the captain, then there was nothing stopping him from adding him to his crew along with the rest of them.

This would surely be a pleasurable initiation.


	49. Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demon AU written some time ago, finally posting P:

It always felt like night time, though that tended to happen when the sun burned so hot that you couldn't help but stay underground. That was just how this realm worked. Nothing nice was given to you, and one had to step on many to keep whatever power they had. This was the pit, and it was basically a wasteland on an alternate plane from Cybertron. Demons reigned while mortals that ended up there were made to wander, and on the occasion that they were killed, they would merely revive from where they first started.

The demons, though, could move from plane to plane, even to the Well if one had enough skill and knowledge to do so.

The current Demon Lord that had held reign for millennia looked out over the dark mountains where ash and embers reigned down onto the desolate land.

The sounds of screams and cries of misery could be heard throughout the realm as he brought his attention back to the here and now. Elegant horns crowned his helm while ebony and ruby scales over his form glimmered in the light from torches. He flourished in their sounds of agony as his next possible servant was jerked to the front by bound claws. Four red eyes stared down at the small demon before him, as he grabbed their face with one large servo and tilted their helm from side to side before making up his mind. Would this be the one?

When the demon turned its helm from him and shifted away he knew his answer.

"Not you," he replied to the small thing before crushing it in his servo. Its shriek of pain was short but was followed by the screams of terror from the ones that had yet to get his attention. Energon ran thickly down his servo to dry with the rest from all of the others that hadn't met his expectations.

With not another thought for the creature that he'd just ended, he tossed its frame to the side before being offered the chain to the next entry, as though they would receive some prize if chosen.

Much the same as the last he didn't have to study this one at all to make up his mind. As he rolled his helm up in an eye roll at the lack of potential from these demons, his optics caught on the one next up. He stared into the other's optics as he met his own, only hesitantly looking away when he crushed the current demon in his servo without even giving them a look over, but was quick to look back up to meet his gaze.

Obsidian scales hugged the lithe yet still strong frame while horns, though much smaller than his own, flared out and back over the mech's helm. Claws were on both servos and pedes, and a short scorpid's tail finished the appearance.

This one he liked, he jerked the chain connected to the mech's servos to drag him closer. Much like the rest, he tilted his helm this way and that as the smaller demon kept his gaze. "Aren't you bold." His black wings billowed out like ash behind him in his interest.

"I-," he swallowed thickly, "I don't wish to make my Lord angry," the smaller answered, his tail curling closer to his back as his two orange optics kept the demon lord's red ones.

"And polite too. I think we can work something out," his fanged smile made those beneath him cringe as he crushed the shackles holding the small demon prisoner.

He licked the dried energon from one of his own servos as he took one of the smaller demon's servos in his other. Claws extended from his cleaned servo as he started to carve his glyph into the mech's servo. The smaller hissed as the demon Lord's claws heated up to not cut but burn the Lord's glyph into him.

His large servos stroked down the sides of the smaller, easily able to hold and crush the other's torso in one of his own if he so pleased.

"You are mine now," the Lord stated with a deceivingly charming smile, "And mine alone."

The possessive tone was not lost on the smaller nor the way the larger grabbed him around the waist and chest. He would not be able to escape alive even if he tried. He could only accept his fate for what it was. "Yes... my Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image of one interpretation of them, before I developed Jazz more: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/150592223597
> 
> image of Demon Lord/General Prowl: http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/post/151318475402/updated-demon-general-prowl-he-pulses-lava-when


End file.
